In the Cage
by KitCat 1995
Summary: A MichaelxLucifer fic about there time in the cage and how Lucifer tries to restore the bond with his brother without being beaten to death by a cracking Archangel. Warnings for: Sex... lot's and lot's of sex! Uh violence, beating up lesser life forms
1. Chapter 1

So Hey! I was thinking to myself the other day. Gosh the world needs more Michael/Lucifer fics. So i wrote this about the beginning of there time in the cage.

**Two days after we had been thrown in the cage.**

"Sam, Sam, Sam. You really think your actions don't have consequences… you just threw one hell of a wrench into my plans and you really think that it's going to be all lollypops and candy canes? O-oh no Sammy you're on my turf now, I think it's time to have some fun." I growled in an eerily calm manner advancing towards Sam who was currently backing away into the fiery walls of the cage.

"Lucifer. T-this isn't funny, you said you never hurt me or lie to me for that matter! Lucifer D-don't." Sam stuttered covering Adam pushing the younger man behind his gigantic form in an attempt to protect him.

"There you are you fucking pile of puss. You had the nerve to pull us in the cage? Your own brother as well? You Winchesters really are a bunch of self-sacrificing morons except this time you brought your other fucking brother into to this. You really are a worthless pile of shit Sam Winchester!" Michael yelled surging up towards him grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into the flaming walls in wild rage!

"Easy there brother, I've only got one nerve left and you're standing on it. This Winchester's mine, go play with your own." I growled turning towards Michael in annoyance.

"Lucifer. I'll deal with you later but right now I am going to rip this guy apart piece by fucking piece!" Michael retorted picking up Adam by the shoulders,

"Go wait over there; you'll be safe I won't let anything harm you." I was amazed by the shift in Michaels tone… one he used to take with Gabriel when he had pissed me off. I allowed Adam to leave with a mild look of curiosity I wonder if Michael saw the similarities between Adam and Gabriel's true form.

"Michael." I called out smoothly as he was hauling up Sam by his hair and holding his face to the fiery walls. Michael looked back at me nonchalantly completely ignoring Sam's horrific screams.

"Stop attacking my vessel." I spoke calmly walking towards the manic Archangel as he was trying to come to terms with him being thrown in this fucking cage, even though it had been a couple of millennia's I could still read Michael like an open book. He was mine I still love him even after all this shit, the War, the Apocalypse he's my brother and I love him.

"Lucifer, Don't just stand there I know you're as pissed as I am. Why don't you join in? Besides you're vessel screams so prettily!" Michael grinned menacingly thrusting a knee into Sam's ribs before tossing him across the hard floor.

"No." I ground out glaring at Michael as he faced me.

"Oh Lucifer, being so protective hmmm?" he taunted pacing towards me, his magnificent wings shifting in anticipation like an animal provoked. I had just taken away his outlet so I knew the punch was coming even before I felt his fist connect with the side of my head. Michael pinned me to the ground, fists slamming into my face. I felt my nose crunch, my lips split, and the blood slowly dripping from the gash above my eye.

"Why aren't you fighting back!" Michael screamed slamming my head into the ground his voice cracking as his mind came to grips with being in the cage.

"Because I don't want to." I replied simply wiping the blood out of my eye with my sleeve, watching as Michael broke down tears streaming down his face as he crumpled into my chest.

"You left us! You left me! I needed you, why did you have to be so hard headed. We could have been together, we could have been happy, W-we" Michael sobbed breaking apart, opening up that box of repressed emotions that he had kept hidden all this time.

"Michael, I did what I had to. I wasn't about to let our father forget about us, which I might point out he did and what are those pathetic failed creations of his doing to his last perfect creation? Oh that's right, destroying it! Michael I was right and you know it, the only thing I regret about this whole thing… is leaving you." I sighed trying to hold him as gently as possible.

"Lucifer I waited for you for a long, long time. A time when you would return to us, when you would come to your senses and end this stupid spat! And now you're telling me you are right? You're telling me that you doing what you had to? How the fuck do you think this changes anything! You still rebelled! You still left me Lucifer!" He yelled again smashing my head against floor!

"Michael… I probably deserve everything and anything you can do to me and more! Michael I never wanted this, everything I've ever done had been for you, for us! Michael I-"I was cut off again by Michael throwing me against the flaming walls.

"STOP! Just stop… I-I-"Michael broke confused and turned around, his mind waring with himself.

"Michael, you know you still want me otherwise you'd be on the other side of the cage looking after that twig of a boy, Adam. You wouldn't be here trying to resolve things with your fists, so drop the act already Michael and just admit it." I told him calmly, picking myself up off the ground to pace towards him. I pinned him against the flaming wall, that delicious look of fear and lust splashed across his features as he weakly tried to resist my advances, it was all for show if Michael was really trying to get away from me he would already be on the other side of the cage.

"Michael, Who are you resisting for? The only people here are you and me." I whispered sliding my hands up the outside of his thighs, under the white shirt that most angels wear.

"Get off of me Lucifer; I'm giving you one chance." Michael quivered, his wings stretching in reflex to his growing erection pressing against my stomach.

"Oh and miss all this fun, Michael you really have been with those stuck up ass holes for too long! Don't you remember, all those nights we spent together, the blood, the bitches, the never ending pleasure we had? You can't tell me you don't want that again?" I taunted across his jaw, just teasing him.

"Lucifer, G-get away from me now." He growled his obvious self-righteousness kicking in as he threw me across the cage and fled.

I lay there laughing to myself, "I didn't expect him to break so easily, well this is going to be a lot more fun than I could ever imagine!"

* * *

><p><strong>About 6 years (Our time) later.<strong>

Not all of the cage was flaming walls and harsh floor. The makers had saw fit to grant me with a suitable living area, it was a large house complete with bedrooms, library, fully stocked kitchen, large spacious rooms etc. This is where most of my new guest had retired to, Sam and Adam spending most of their time in their respective rooms only coming out to eat or fish out a new book from my library. Michael on the other hand had set up his own personal area where he could brood in private; this leaves me with plenty to do around here.

Well torturing Sam was out of the question I had made a promise and no matter what I do I cannot go back on that and Michael was still busy losing his marbles… and plus I'm slowly breaking him down, it's like my little pet project and the prise at the end is going to be magnificent! This leaves Adam, a boy I have never met, I have made no promises and who has the sweet ass just waiting to be tapped!

"Lucifer." Adam acknowledged as he made one of his rare trips out of his room to grab a bite to eat, these humans so predictable! Time to play.

"Adam. I have to ask, why did you say yes to my brother? Did he tell you he'd protect you? Cause it looks to me like he still sulking and what has it been 6 years?" I walked into the kitchen nonchalantly going to make myself a coffee, waiting for my words to take effect.

"They said I was going to save the world and if I did, I would see my mom again." He sighed opening the can of soup and putting it on the stove, then going to look for some bread.

"I suppose that's a good enough reason, but I don't think that's all of it huh Adam?" I taunted sipping at the piping hot coffee. I watched as Adam looked down momentarily looking for something to say before moving back to stir his soup.

"No it's not. I thought you'd be different you know?" Adam looked at me while stirring his soup, the lovely aroma of chicken floating through the air.

"Different how?" I asked curiously, putting my coffee down and polishing my incisor with my tongue.

"Well you're the Devil! I thought you'd be like evil incarnate but you, you're alright yeah you've got issues but they are bloody justified! I mean you put your situation into the modern world and people wouldn't be calling you the Devil. They'd be calling child services to reprimand your father!" Adam ranted almost spilling his soup out of the pot with his actions. I smiled gleefully even this child could relate to me! Hmmm he is a curios fellow; I think I am starting to like this one!

"See I'm not the bad guy! But you wanna know the real reason I fell?" I smirked sliding closer along the bench top I was currently perched on, Adam nodded in reply.

"I said I wouldn't love humans as much as I loved my family and if you were to put it into a human perspective as you say it would be like asking you to love an ant. See how out of whack that is? I though he was testing our loyalty, asking us to bow down to you and I wasn't the only one who asked the same question, no there was a lot of us but alas I was the one who got the blame and most of the punishment as well." I sighed turning back to my coffee. Adam was about to ask another question when Michael walked in, to be honest I was surprised I didn't keel over from the cloud of over whelming hatred he was aiming at me.

"Trying to convert another innocent are you Lucifer?" Michael growled heading for the pantry, posture slouched obviously exhausted from trying to pray his way out of the cage.

"You know Michael not everything I do has an ulterior motive, I was just talking with Adam you know being friendly? Not locking myself away trying to pray your way out of this prison." I returned to the steady banter that had become our conversations, he was still trying weakly to resist me… it was actually quite humours.

"I'm going to eat my soup now." Adam said trying to subtly leave the room, I smiled kindly and let him past me. Nurturing that small little thread of trust he was giving to me… only so I could turn it around on him later, but for now let's focus on Michael.

"What are you doing Lucifer?" Michael asked lowly, pulling out a bottle of tequila which that and various other alcohols had become his normal diet.

"You know, living? Talking to people. Most of the things you're not doing. When are you going to give up trying to pray your way out of here Michael?" I returned pulling the bottle out of his hands and putting it on the counter next to me.

"When I get out of here. Now give me back my drink." Michael growled advancing on me, trying to snatch the bottle away.

"Nope, why don't you calm down and think for a second brother. There is absolutely no way out of this cage, there are many ways in but none out. So why don't you sack up and live with it?" I growled hitting the bottle out of his hand letting it smash on the floor, Michael returned to my action by aiming a punch to my temple only for me to grab him by the shoulders and pin him to the ground. Michael hissed in pain as the shattered glass and alcohol sliced into his back.

"Get off me Lucifer." He growled shifting underneath me in an attempt to squirm away from me pressing into him; I leaned down closer breathing into his ear,

"Why are you avoiding me Michael? Afraid you can't control yourself around me?" I whispered flicking my tongue against his ear before biting down on it. Michael was lying there hands trying to find perches on something to hit me with,

"Lucifer, get off." He growled when he couldn't find anything, his hands fisting in the back of my black shirt. I smirked against his jaw giving a simple, "No." before sliding my hands underneath his shirt and over the warm taut muscles underneath it which shivered and tensed even harder from the coolness of my hands.

"But the Winchesters are just next door, what if they come out?" Michael questioned trying to embarrass me into getting off of him.

"Ah trying to embarrass me Michael or are you yourself embarrassed? Don't you remember all the times I fucked you when Gabriel was right next door? No wonder the kid left he was probably traumatised by the image of his big brother screaming for more! How did that go again Michael?" I taunted hooking my fingers into his pants and pulling them apart.

"Fuck Lucifer." He gasped as I wormed my fingers through the thin layers of cloth to graze against his half hard cock.

"Yes Michael, I do believe it went something like that but I think this is a little bit more accurate." I smirked as I closed my hand around him and began fisting him in a lethal grip watching him arch forwards listening to his strangled groan.

"Ah! Fucking hell Lucifer!" he choked out pulling me down into his chest clawing at my shirt as I fisted him.

"I take this as your submission you know Michael. I thought you'd put up more of a fight you know? You're slipping Michael." I sneered earning a look of that divine wrath that he was so famous for, only for it to melt a second later as I gave him a clever twist of my wrist making Michael cum all over my hand with long broken groan finishing with a Fuck! Michael lay there panting his dark hair sticking against his forehead; I smirked above him and whispered.

"You know the Winchesters are probably watching this… or at least listening to you and jacking off it, you're so vocal Michael." I felt Michael's dick twitch against my stomach, Michael was always one for verbal masochism and oh I could always provide for it!

"Fucking hell Lucifer, I should fuck you just to shut you up… actually I have a better idea of how to keep that mouth of yours busy." Michael smirked, more like the archangel I used to know, I was slowly bringing back the Michael who knew how to have bit of fun. Not this stuck up prat.

"And what might that be Michael?" I asked leaning on my side slowly lapping up Michael's spent cum off my hand getting my enjoyment from seeing the look on Michael's face when he realised what I was doing.

"Bedroom, now!" he growled surging forwards to suck off one of my fingers before standing up and heading for the bedroom. I watched him walk towards the door his back although mostly protected by his six hulking wings was covered in cuts from the broken glass, his pants loosely holding onto his defined hips, his dark hair messed up from his movements on the floor. He turned back to look at me on my spot on the floor with a look only the Michael I knew could give, a look of pure unadulterated lust.

"Are you coming Lucifer? If you're good I might even suck your cock." And with that Michael turned and walked towards the bedroom, the only other thing I heard was a "Hey Sam" come from Michael as he walked towards the bedroom. I picked myself off the floor following Michael's footsteps to the bedroom rounding the corner to see a very pale Sam.

"I'd get some ear plugs if I were you; Michael gets very vocal when I'm fucking him." I smirked and then leaned in closer, "You know you're always welcome to join Sam, You to Adam!"

"No way he's mine!" Michael yelled out from the bedroom down the hall, "Now hurry up and get your ass in here!" I smiled to myself and patted Sam's shoulder with my cleaner hand before walking down the hall closing the door behind me. Michael soon pressed me up against the door hurrying to get my clothes off almost tearing my jeans off as his cock was already hard again.

"Gosh always rushing around like some common whore Michael, already hard again even after I just jacked you off only minutes ago." I growled into his ear holding him by the back of the head, listening to him whimper at the masochisms. Michael soon grew more impatient his soft lips giving way to his sharp teeth as he dragged them across my chest once we were both finally naked, Michael's fingers selfishly dragging themselves over my own hard cock as he hurriedly thrust against me.

"Michael still rushing! What would the host say if they could see you now? Thrusting against the devil like one of my demon whores?" I bit into him and dug my hands into his thighs as I pulled him up into me before carrying him over to the bed.

"They'd say hurry up and suck me off!" Michael growled pulling at my hair pushing me downwards. "Hmmm? I don't think you deserve it Michael? What have you done for me?" I questioned my breath just ghosting above his gorgeously hard and leaking cock.

"Lucifer, don't start something you don't finish. I swear to repay you now please Lucifer." Michael squirmed trying to thrust into my mouth only to be held down by the hands on his hips. "You'd better, other wises there's hell to pay." I smirked taking in Michael's cock whole and listening to the "OH FUCK! Lucifer!" followed by his heavy pants… Michael, always the vocalist, I hope Sammy got those ear plugs. It only took a few long, deep strokes of his cock before Michael was whining in release, hands clenching and unclenching in my hair. I pulled off Michaels cock giving it a few kitten licks before moving my way back up his chest.

I looked at Michael who was panting gently, his amazing wings still quivering from his orgasm along with his sweat slicked body. This, this is the Michael I knew, the one I who I would spend never ending nights fucking into the soft grassy hill around Dad's garden, the Michael who could quite easily break me apart, mewling at the thought of the devil sucking his cock! Fuck did I miss him!

I kissed along his chest slowly trailing my hands up his sides until they hit the soft under side of Michael's wings, those glorious wings that rained down fire and brimstone at those who opposed him I now had quivering with pleasure, their colour constantly changing and flickering like the light. My own wings were quite different, they had once been the purest of white, not one single imperfection, the most beautiful set of wings of all the angels… that was until I fell. When I fell away from the light my wings followed suit adapting to the nature of my surroundings in hell, the blackest pits of the darkest souls in this universe, the lakes of fire and blood everything about hell had been embodied in my wings.

"Michael, how about you keep up your end of the deal hmmm?" I smirked running my fingers lightly though his wings watching them shiver quite lazily. Michael smiled and gently pushed me over so that I was on my back, "Oh going to do all the work for me Michael? What a saint!" Michael growled at me dangerously, his hands moving my legs apart slowly before lying down between them.

"Now Lucifer, Shut up and open your mouth." He ordered slipping his fingers into my mouth so I could cover them with saliva as Michael hooked my legs over his shoulder. Once he deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled them out and moved them to my backside, slowly tracing his fingers over my hole trying to tease me.

"What's the matter Michael? Afraid you can't get me off the way I got you off?" I shot, "Maybe you've been with those stuck up assholes to long and you've forgotten how to fuck someone." Michael then growled at me violently shoving three fingers in me at once and stretching. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelled from the pain which Michael only stretched wider pumping his fingers, tearing the sensitive skin.

"Blaspheming now Lucifer? I can assure you that by the end of this you will know fully how good I can fuck someone." Michael growled removing his fingers once he deemed me suitably stretched, moving his hand to his never endingly hard cock and lining it up with my ass. "Then fucking do it Michael." I growled as Michael was only just teasing the tip of his cock against my ass. "Only cause you asked so nicely Lucifer." He replied grinning manically shoving his whole cock straight down to the hilt in one hard thrust.

"Ah! Fuck, Michael!" I gasped gripping onto Michael's hair as he began thrusting in and out of the tight hole, the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh filled the room along with along with the vocal and musical moans. Michael shifted the angel of his thrust, thrusting right into my prostate causing me to yell in ecstasy and dig bloody lines into his back while Michael leaned down biting into my collar bone. "Lucifer!" Michael panted tweaking a nipple before moaning again, "You're so fucking tight!" Michael moaned thrusting harder. "Oh really? How tight Michael?" I taunted clenching my internal muscles down on Michaels cock as he stalled in his thrusts, momentarily overcome, groaning out in pleasure of the tightness. "Fuck Lucifer, you're seriously going to be the death of me." Michael panted trying to thrust again but unable to get passed the sheer grip I had on him.

"Lucifer. Fucking please, Oh Fuck just ride me Lucifer." Michael moaned into my neck, his wings quivering uncontrollably as I slid my hands up to finger the finer feathers making him whine further. "Michael, you really have restrained from sex for a long time. You're as sensitive as a 15 year old and what makes you think that I will ride you, I'm quite comfortable here letting you do all the work like a good little whore." I shot licking a bead of sweat that was dripping down Michael's neck as he mewled above me. "Please Lucifer, Oh fuck please!" he screamed as I fisted my hand in the more sensitive feathers connected to his back.

"Only because you begged so nicely Michael, plus you're taking too long." I growled pinning Michael to the bed as he arched up quivering with need. I slid my hands into his wings fingering exactly over the spots that I knew would make Michael ache with pleasure while I grinded over his cock, my own cock sliding against Michael's hard stomach in a pleasurable way. "Michael I'm not doing all the work here, now put those wandering hands of yours to some good use." I panted gesturing to my very hard and leaking cock which was rubbing against Michael's stomach. Michael moaned again grabbing my cock in a lethal grip fisting it with one hand while the other threaded itself into my wing hitting the nerves that had laid there untouched for centuries! "Oh Fuck! Oh fuck Michael. Fuck More!" I yelled grinding harder over Michael's cock bring both of us into this state of pure bliss as the beginnings of our orgasm bleed through us!

"OH Fuck! Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer fuck oh Lucifer!" Michael screamed over and over again as his whole body shook at the force of his orgasm, his wings shooting out and arching him off the bed as he came hard inside me. I grunted before letting out this deep moan that hitched in the middle cumming over Michael's hand, clenching and unclenching my hands in his wings as I was feeling this sense of fullness and pride as I sank onto Michael's chest the both of us sweaty and exhausted. I pushed my wings down to intertwine with his just as we had done before, our own little post coital ritual that we did with nobody but each other. I felt Michael smile and his hand slip up my shoulder into my hair, "I love you Lucifer." I smiled back leaning up to kiss at Michael's now swollen lips, "I love you to Michael and that's one thing that's never going to change." I smiled sleepily. "Good." Came Michael's sleepy but sincere reply as he wrapped his arms around me possessively as we both drifted off into this pleasant post coital sleep.

* * *

><p>So there you go, i'm thinking about continuing this maybe adding a Adam scene, maybe something with Sam? Anyway give me a review tell me how i did with this piece of random writing.<p>

Love you guys! Reviews are always loved! Like Cas loves Burgers! : D


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! thanks guys for the reviews! i like the love! : ) so because i got some requests to extend this and i really can't say no to computer screens! here you go, This is the beginning of something interesting.

**CHAPTER TWO – The beginnings of something interesting.**

A while had gone past since Michael and I had forgiven each other and our time in the cage was actually becoming quiet enjoyable! Sam was still the same, all distrusting and depressive, sorely missing his brother. And Adam, Adam had become quite the interesting entertainment. Not only was he a young bit of pretty tail but he seemed to sympathise with me, opening in up bit by bit like a tantalizing whores chest cavity! Once you get passed the rib bones you're left with all the gooey insides, easy to hurt, easy to toy with although Michael is still quite protective of the boy, so that means actually hurting him is out of the question.

"Lucifer when are you coming to bed?" Michael whined from behind me, slipping his hands down my hip bones just hooking them under my jeans. "In a second Michael let me just finish this carving." I muttered shaping out the petals of this Lilly, I had taken to creating things to pass the time Candles, Sculptures, Paintings.

Michael laughed against my ear hands slipping further down into my boxers pressing kisses up the back of my neck. "Still rushing Michael gosh!" I teased sanding off the base chuckling to myself. "If you don't hurry up Lucifer I'm going to start without you." He teased brushing against my half hard cock and sauntering over to the doorway. I gently put the flower down on my workbench dusting my hands off on an old rag taking a step back to admire my works. The great beasts of old, the trees and the flowers everything was taking it's form in the wood and I have to say I'm fairly proud of them, Michael helps me at times but mostly he just wants to distract me with kisses and wine. It really was quite pleasant.

I walked down the hall way to the room Michael and I share when I heard him moaning quite pleasantly. I stepped inside quietly not wanting to disturb the wonderful show I was getting, Michael's hands trailing all over his toned body slowly tracing over his hard and leaking cock as it curved upwards, twitching to his touch. The way he was moaning as he twisted his hand over his cocks head! I just couldn't help myself anymore, I snapped my fingers removing my clothes before crawling over Michael and locking my mouth with his as his hands flew from his cock to the back of my head.

"I swear I could sell your ass as a pornstar Michael. The way you moan! Michael I want you to touch yourself, give me a show." I smirked leaning back into the bed watching as Michael smiled at me before teasing his nipples with a long stretched out moan. I watched as his hands moved down his chest tracing his fine happy trail before sliding his hand along his cock tightly before twisting it around its head with an "Uh Lucifer."

"Oh fuck." I muttered as his hand started stroking faster and faster until his hips were arching into the air and he was moaning out my name, almost begging for me to touch him. "Lucifer! Please, Please touch me, please make me cum!" he moaned gripping his hand on my thigh as his other flew on is cock. He leaned back as he moved the hand that was on my thigh to pull at his nipple while the other hand which was on his cock suddenly slowed down and tightened his grip pulling once, twice and finally twisting his hand around its head cumming all over his chest.

"Lucifer." Michael panted hand lazily trailing through his cum. I leaned down into his cum soaked chest and kissed him deep and lazily, mouth slowly teasing him open with my tongue. He moaned happily into my mouth as I brushed my hands over his wings putting him into this calm and pliant state. "Tell me what you want Michael. Do you want me to fuck you? Eat you open? Hmmm is that what you want?" I teased against his lips calmly before diving back in to suck on his tongue gently before letting him answer.

"All of it Lucifer! Everything you said, Eat me open and fuck me. Please Lucifer." Michael whimpered from underneath me. I leaned down and began placing bites and kisses all the way down his cum covered chest and groin before I came to a kneeling position in-between his knees. "Roll over and kneel against the headboard." I ordered calmly which Michael obeyed with a carefree smile before kneeling with his hands on the headboard; his ass stuck high just temping me to dive right in.

I smiled to myself as picked up a bottle of cherry flavoured lube that just happened to appear by my hand, "Cherries is it now Michael? What happed to Chocolate?" I teased as I poured the liquid down his ass crack before following it with my tongue. The wonderful thing about doing this to an angel is angel's don't eat therefore there is no nasty waste produce being expelled from here, just taut muscles and velvety skin!

I teased the taut ring of muscle with my tongue listening to Michael's ever musical moans and groans as I prodded and licked the Cherry flavour off his hole before going back and adding more. "Sss-Lucifer!" Michael hissed rolling his hips back against my tongue. "Feel good Michael?" I quipped prodding my tongue passed the tight muscles. "Oh fuck yes Lucifer! Stretch me nice and big for your cock! Slick me up good Lucifer, so good for you!" Michael groaned deeply. "My, my! Talking dirty now Michael, I've taught you well cause that was suck a turn on! And cause you're being such a good boy, I'm going to slick you up extra good just so I can fuck you again and again! Now stay still Michael cause you know what happens when you're good right?" I told him purposely dropping my voice a couple of octaves in the way I know to turn him on beyond belief!

"If I'm good I get rewarded, right Lucifer?" He replied raising his ass slightly higher for me to open. "And you're always so good for me Michael. I really do spoil you." I smirked prodding my tongue straight passed Michael's tight ring of muscle slowly working the muscles apart forcing them to relax as I lapped and prodded my way into his ass with my longer than most tongue. Once he was sufficiently worked open I removed my tongue and replaced it with the cap of the cherry lube squirting it straight into Michael's ass! "Oh Fuck Lucifer! That feels so good!" Michael purred from above as I finally finished pouring the lube into his ass and just slowly watched some of it start to drip out of there. I quickly mopped up any of the dripping liquid with my tongue; tasting that delicious cherry flavour as I worked Michael open wider to which he gave an excited gasp.

I soon finished opening Michael as much as I could with my tongue as I slid back up his chest to kiss him again, this time Michael sucking on my tongue! "Lucifer, that Cherry flavour is delicious! Now please, fuck me! Shove your cock deep inside me Lucifer, I want to feel you! I want to feel you for days Lucifer, make it hurt!" Michael whined, hips canting tirelessly into the air! "Michael, you really have some fun kinks you know that." I growled, "What's next you'll come into my workshop dressed only in a thong and fuck me on the table tops? Mmmm that would be fun." I confessed, just binding my time until Michael starting begging for me to fuck him, I love it when he begs!

"Lucifer! Please, please fuck me!" Michael whined from underneath me hands repetitively stroking themselves over my wings. "Michael, you beg so prettily! And you're being such a good Archangel." I smiled holding his head as I kissed him deeply, running my tongue along the roof of his mouth listening to his whines and I slipped inside his slick hole. It was so smooth and slick, almost no resistance at all as I angled my thrusts into Michael's sweet spot. I watched him moan and keen underneath me as I continued my onslaught into his prostate! "Lucifer! That's so fucking sensitive!" he panted, trying to squirm away from the pressure.

"Awww poor Michael, can't take the heat?" I taunted slowing down my thrusts so they would brush over his sweet spot tortuously slow watching as his eyes rolled right back into his skull. "Lucifer please, please make me cum!" Michael whined arching underneath me with tears in his eyes, I watched him come undone. Ah this is my Michael. I smiled to myself; I'll be nice to him. I kissed up his neck, trailing my hand down his chest before gripping his gorgeously hard cock pumping it at a breakneck pace with the sole intent of getting him off, to feel his muscles clamp down on my cock and make me cum.

"Go on Michael, cum for me. Clamp those velvety muscles down on my cock, make me cum! Go on Michael be a good Archangel for me." I whispered deeply into his ear, getting this insane amount of enjoyment when Michael looked up at me, on the brink of an orgasm and panting out. "I'm a good Archangel, you're Archangel Lucifer!" my mind lost it and I began mindlessly pounding into Michael's ass as those ever so soft muscles fluttered around my cock. "L-Lucifer, ah! Oh Fuck Lucifer! AH! Please, please oh ah LUCIFER!" Michael screamed clamping those velvety muscles down hard on my cock as he came hard, soaking his chest with the thick white ropes of cum that were being milked from his cock! I gripped tightly onto Michael's shoulders as the feel of those slick, soft and tensed muscles held tightly on to my cock making me cum almost as hard as Michael shooting it deep inside Michael before collapsing down into his cum soaked chest, extending my wings and threading them through Michaels like we always did after sex.

"So was I a good Archangel Lucifer?" Michael asked once he regained his breath, quietly stroking the side of my face as I nuzzled into Michael's chest. I smiled and began kissing up Michael's chest, "You were a very good Archangel Michael. Now next time you're more than welcome to come into my work shop in that thong and fuck me into the benches." I chuckled as Michael beamed at me before following in my laughter leaning up to kiss me gently.

"What did I ever do without you Lucifer." Michael smiled, "And I without you Michael." I replied curling into this pleasant post coital sleep with my one and only mate.

* * *

><p>To be honest I think this time in the cage has been the greatest time of my very eternal life! I have Michael all to myself! Sam's finally opening up to me, and Adam is like the most adorable Kitten you could ever buy! "Lucifer? Do you know where my sketch pad went I could have sworn I had it here earlier." Adam called poking his head into my workshop as I was polishing this metal bracelet.<p>

"Have you tried looking in the library?" I replied distractedly as I placed the bracelet on the cloth before dusting off and walking towards Adam who was making his way to the library. "Nope… where did I put that damn thing!" Adam growled in frustration. "I'll keep an eye out for it, why don't you try asking Michael." I offered turning to go to Michael and My bedroom to have a shower.

"Urgh, Lucifer!" I heard the muffled moan as I walked passed Sam's designated room. I paused mid step as these moans, that I knew weren't Michael's flittered their way to my ears. 'Now I wonder who that could be.' I thought half smiling as I used my angelic skills to enter the room without detection. And my what a sight that greeted my eyes! Sam fucking Winchester stark bloody naked, tan skin kissed with sweat as his fisted himself to an orgasm, lengthy cock twitching and dripping and my name slipping out of those plump lips as he was biting back moans of pleasure!

"My, my Sam Winchester! Hot for the Devil are we?" I chuckled deeply as Sam practically jumped out of his skin! "Lucifer! What, How! What are you doing in here!" he gasped dragging the silk sheets over his nakedness. "Awwww Sammy, how could I resist your ever so alluring moans for me, so what were you imagining? Me bending you over? Fucking you like I fuck Michael every night? Tell me Sammy, do you get off listening to me and Michael go at it every night?" I taunted leaning back on the wall as I studied my vessels body thoughtfully, tracing the tip of my incisor with my tongue. "Get out!" he growled point towards the door. "Oh Sammy, just so you know my offers always open Sammy if you wanna come and have a little fun with me and Michael." I smiled charmingly sauntering out the door; oh Michael has to hear about this!

"Hello Lucifer, not often you come and see me here in my library, here to try my new port?" Michael smiled offering me a delicious looking glass of ruby red liquid before sliding his free arm around my waist pulling me into his glorious mouth. "I come bringing interesting gossip Michael." I smiled nipping at his bottom lip. "Ooooh do tell brother." He replied putting his lips to the ruby red liquid draining his glass. "Guess who I caught moaning out my name almost as prettily as you do Michael." I smirked draining my own glass. "Oh as prettily as me now? Would it be Adam? I know that boy has the sweetest ass and really quite a wonderful vocabulary." He smiled licking his port flavoured tongue over my lips. "No, it was Sammy who I caught fucking himself, moaning out my name! See I told you they got off to the beautiful sounds we make late at night!"

"Oh we have got to pursue that! Just think of all the fun we could have if we could get Adam in on it to! It would be just like one of our giant orgies back in heaven, Lucifer oh just think how beautiful it could be!" Michael allowing his mind to drift to all the possible positions we could get into.

Oh this was going to be so good!

* * *

><p>So here we go! let's see if my muse will keep me going for a bit longer huh? Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Reviews make anything possible! :D So drop me a line and give me a hint for what you want next!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello lovelies! so here you go fuel for my fellow smutty minded people! i do believe this one covers... a hell (Pun always intended) of kinks, added with a lovely bitching Sammy! XD ENJOY FELLOW SMUTTERS!

Chapter three. – Comfortable pleasures.

Comfortable, that's what I was. Well as comfortable as you could get down here with an archangel on your lap with his mission to kiss you to death all the while trying to hold a decent conversation. "So what are we going to do with our little pets?" Michael asked licking up the side of my neck as we sat in one of the large leather chair of his study. "I was thinking something slow." I paused to kiss him, dragging my tongue over the roof of his mouth in the way Michael likes it before continuing. "Something involving this." I offered as Michael tangled his hands in my short blonde hair smirking. "Well what if we just had sex in all the places Sammy would see? Wouldn't that just be torture for him?" Michael laughed grinding his jean clad cock over my own. "Michael you little exsobitionist! First masochism now this next thing you're going to tell me is that you like being gagged and tied to the bed just waiting for my cock!" I growled which made Michael whine in pleasure. "Let's go do it Lucifer. Please?" Michael begged.

I smiled at him and thought to myself, _Oh Michael; let's see how far I can draw this out?_ "I don't know Michael? Have you been a good Archangel? Good enough for this? Why don't you try and convince me?" I smirked as Michael's eyes widened in happiness as his brain clicked to the fact that I would fuel his kink if he was pleased me! He surged forwards clamping his mouth to mine fighting with all his worth to try and dominate it. His attempts made me moan in pleasure as I fought to match the pace he was setting as he ground his cock ruthlessly over my own! He sunk his teeth into my lower lip and pulled at it slightly making me groan in pleasure and pull his hips closer into mine. Finally when Michael broke that brutal yet seductive kiss he looked at me with a slight, almost innocent curiosity although I knew Michael was far from innocent it didn't diminish the intensity of the turn on!

"Good?" he asked idly stroking his hands along my chest, "Almost but I tell you what you could do to be even a better Archangel." He looked at me excited by my deep growling words, anticipating what I was going to say. "You can suck me off." I growled pulling him forwards in a savage kiss before letting him drop to the ground in front of the chair, looking up at me with that same innocent expression as it turned into something more seductive and tempting. He fished through the front of my jeans and boxers with ease pulling my cock out for it to stand proudly in his light grasp.

His eyes locked with mine as those tantalising swollen lips touched the head of my cock taking it down in one fell swoop! The only thing I will thank my father for was creating Angels without such tedious things like the need to breath or a gag reflex as my cock hit the back of Michael's throat! I groaned in pleasure breaking Michael's intense gaze my eyes rolled straight into the back of my head, "Oh Fuck Michael! So, so good!" I moaned threading my hands through Michael's dark hair as his tongue swirled over the underside of my cock as he drew his head backwards hollowing out his mouth as he reached the head creating an unbelievable amount of pressure! "Good Lucifer? Or is good more of this?" Michael purred swallowing my cock down again and moaning, sending the vibrations straight through me and sucking me into him. The sound that left my mouth was somewhere between a strangled cry and a plea for more, one Michael gladly went to.

This was almost as good a fucking that sweet ass of his, the sheer pressure and the vibrations alone would be enough to make me cum but as Michael began moving his head along my hard cock Fuck it was just so good! "Michael! Oh fuck Michael if this is what I get I'm fuelling all of your kinks tonight!" I moaned as Michael speed up in anticipation, "You just want my cum don't you Michael! Want me to just blow it all down that throat of yours huh?" I growled as the pleasure began sweeping throughout my body. I felt Michael's mouth curve into a smile with lead to his teeth lightly scratching along my cock, I cried out loudly as I came hard down Michael's throat to which he swallowed it all only to continue sucking at my cock as if wanting more. "Michael. Michael that's sensitive!" I panted trying to tug Michael's mouth away from my over sensitized cock only for him to resist me and suck harder causing to me to whine as the electric shocks of pleasure licked through my veins. "Michael! Please oh fuck please!" I begged.

"Will you tie me up now?" Michael questioned rubbing my slit lazily with his thumb. "Even better, let's tie you up in Sammy's bed!" I smiled snapping us right into Sam's room Michael already tied to the bed while Sam stood there shocked for a couple of seconds before he erupted "What the hell are you two doing!" he yelled as I ripped Michael's shirt off to shove it into his mouth, gaging him while kissing down his neck completely ignoring Sam. "What the hell are you two doing in here?" he repeated even more irate that before, I stopped biting down Michael's bare chest to look up at Sam with a sarcastic look. "I believe I'm fuelling my brother's sexual kinks, what does it look like?" I smirked going back down to bite Michael's nipples making him arch into my touch with gentle whine.

"I can see that, I mean what the hell are you two doing in my room?" he seethed as I teased Michael out of his jeans well, tearing them open at the seams. "Exploiting another one of Michael's kinks. Now you can either stay and join us or piss off and just leave the door open behind you" I growled stripping my own clothes off, that was when Michael forced his shirt out of his mouth to whine at Sam. "It's fun Sammy, It could be even more fun if you joined us." I paused from undoing my jeans and looked up curiously to see what Sam would do and his reaction was amusing to say the least! It was like watching a moose shake off a fly the way he rolled his shoulders and sighed leaving the room slamming it behind him, well I burst out into laughter as was to be expected when a guy his size threw a strop! I ended up on the floor, tears of laughter brimming to my eyes as Michael lay there unable to do anything while his captor (Me) was trying to control his breathing.

"Did you just see that? He's throwing a bitch fit! Oh Michael I love your ideas!" I smiled kissing into his still slightly swollen mouth. "Yeah, I'm earning some major brownie points here, you better be able to cash them all up Lucifer." He purred with a sly smirk, "Don't worry I'm more than able, now shut up Michael." I smirked shoving his shirt right back into his mouth gaging him once again before moving my fingers to his prefect hard ass! I slowly traced them along his still slick hole, I swear we should just keep Michael permanently lubed up for the sake of how much he bottoms in our relationship, perhaps the prince of heaven enjoys being dominated? Huh that's an interesting thought. "So Michael I was thinking, we should just keep you slick for me all the time. Just so I can bend you over anytime I want and you know I would, just grab you by the scruff of your neck and fuck into you hard and good. Doesn't that sound like fun Michael?" I taunted next to his gagged mouth listening intently as Michael groaned in agreement, staring straight at me with such a passion but I wasn't going to waist this opportunity so quickly, I had plans for Michael.

"So tell me Michael do you like being everyone's bitch or just mine?" I teased manifesting my blackened wings to stroke his marvellous body listening for the slight growling whine come from deep in Michael's throat. "Cause you're so good at it, your ass is just perfection and the way you moan when I do this." I teased rutting against Michaels hard cock listening to the deep moan as he rutted against me in sync. "Oh it's just so satisfying!" I watched as Michael whined as his wings twitched open, they were always so beautiful gold, yellow, as pure as they were powerful! I pinned them as wide open as Michael was with the help of my own damaged wings, slowly tracing finger after finger through the downy mess. "My, my Michael. You really take such good care of your wings, not one imperfection… let's see if we can change that hmm? I want to see you debauched and depraved as that one deflowered choirgirl being fucked over the alter!" I growled deeply twisting my hands in his wings hearing the dull snap of breaking feathers and Michael's harsh growls twisting into whines of mercy! Oh delicious!

I picked up one of the fallen feathers and examined it for Michael to see, "Still so beautiful. So what's next Michael? You got some other fun kink to exploit or do you want me to end this and just get you off? Hmmmm? Oh that's right you can't talk, tell you what I'll be lenient you can have five words, tell me what you want." I smirked tugging the saliva soaked shirt out of Michael's mouth with a twisted grin as I leaned in to moisten him dry mouth. "E-Stim, Pain, Taste n' fuck me" he coughed from the dryness of his throat as I sat back on my haunches and smirked. "Well you get the equipment then."

Michael looked at me sarcastically before flicking his eyes to his bonds tugging at them for show. "Aww poor Michael can't get out of his bonds! Here let Lucifer help." I grinned leaning my body over his and willing the bonds to untie themselves before letting him up as he jogged out of the room and down the hall to our room. I chuckled at his enthusiasm and moved to stand in the doorway, only to encounter the bitch faced moose that was my vessel.

"Oh Sammy, what's with the face?" I cooed still quite naked as I was standing in front of Sam. "I thought we agreed you two would keep your sex lives to your selves?" he huffed rolling his massive shoulders. "Oh we did Sammy but it's just tonight I'm fuelling my brothers kinks and well voyeurism just happens to be one of his many kinks but in my haste my plan of you watching us OR leaving the door open didn't quite pan out… but enough about him, I'm quite interested in you Sammy." I grinned leaning closer to his clothed body. "Why? Why are you interested in me?" he questioned leaning further back into the door away from my naked body.

"Oh Sammy don't think I would just forget the little show you put on for me the other week, I'm really interested to see what else you can do and you know what… so is Michael, the two of us are just dying at the chance to get the two of you humans into bed… but alas we are gentlemen and as such we won't pressure you but like I've said the offer will always remain open… I suggest you talk it over with Adam and just so you know, I've got dibs on that sweet ass!" I growled seductively leaning right us against Sam's body as Michael happily darted into the room behind us arms full of fun things to try on Sam's surprisingly comfortable mattress! (We really should swap beds but I'm not sure Sam would appreciate all the stains on ours.)

I was about to leave Sam to mull things over but I couldn't just leave him here without a parting gift so I leant up the extra inch of height difference, took his face into my hands and pressed a soft and teasing kiss to his lips but what surprised me even more was when Sam's mouth automatically opened when I teasingly swiped my tongue across his rather delicious lips. (Sammy's quite the whore; maybe we'll have some fun after all!) I was never one to miss an opportunity as I darted my tongue quickly into his sweet hot mouth provoking his stunned tongue into action! And my did he fight back, arm's no longer motionless by his sides but rather wrapping themselves rather possessively over my biceps digging into the soft flesh with rough fingers as his tongue tried to gain some sort of dominance against mine but what got to me most of all was the feel of Sammy's hard muscles underneath his clothes and the knowledge that they were mine, truly if things had panned out like they had been planned I would have had them, those hard but welcoming masses that were now rubbing against me. Mine.

I was only finally brought out of my rather heated tongue war with Sam when Michael slid his arms around my waist trailing those long and talented fingers to my half hard cock, curling around it while the other hands palmed Sam's cock through his jeans. "Why don't we move this to the bed?" Michael offered seductively as he licked a stripe up the centre of my back between my shoulder blades making me shiver in anticipation at the things I was going to do to him. But as Michael spoke Sam seemed to be pulled out of his trance and realise what he was doing and froze, I noticed his reluctance and being a gentlemen wasn't going to rush him into anything. (Just because I'm the Devil doesn't mean I don't know when to pick my battles… and don't you mention the Apocalypse.) "Don't worry Sam, you should have some time to think things over, talk to Adam. Make a decision, we'll always welcome you two into our bed." I smirked letting Sam walk away, admittedly rather awkwardly with his hard on straining against his jeans.

"You were right Lucifer, it's going to be so much fun with those two, Now will you come play with me?" Michael asked continuing to suck on the gap between my shoulder blades. "Who gave you permission to speak? Go lay on the bed Michael or else." I growled turning around to stare into his lust blown eyes. "Or else what?" Came the sarcastic provoking remark, I smiled thinking _He said Pain!_ "Or else I'll make you hurt Michael, I'll leave you right when you want to cum and tie you up so you can't finish it. Over and over again, I'll leave you on the edge for days if you're not a good Archangel Michael." I smirked leaning down to sink my teeth into his shoulder before kicking the door closed behind us and pushing Michael towards the bed.

As we sat down on the bed Michael tried to sit up like the control freak he was and show me how the generator works but I was having none of that. "Lie back Michael I know what I'm doing." I growled pushing his grabby hands back into his chest flinging him back onto the pillows…. Right now how the fuck does this work? And what the fuck is this pad for? Jesus fucking Christ Michael has some weird kinks! Ok ok ok! So if I put the + Sign to the other + Sign will it turn on? "This is like mission pathetic give it here and lie down Lucifer." Michael chuckled sitting up and going to take it out of my hands, "No I got this Michael… just tell me how to turn it on." I queried tapping the two wires together and getting no result, "Lucifer sometimes its better if Big brother helps." Michael purred lowly stealing my attention away from the brightly coloured wires and to that amazing mouth of his. "Oh, ok." I muttered letting Michael take the device and manhandle me to lie against the pillows.

Michael smirked as I leaned back against the pillows spreading my legs apart to present my cock to him with a look that said 'well it's not going to suck itself.' Michael chuckled at my antics before sticking the jelly like pads around my cock giving it a few teasing sucks and licks to get my attention. "Oh Lucifer, you are really going to love this!" Michael grinned turning the on the generator to ON. It felt strange at first… like a dull tingle and then Michael turned the intensity to max. "HOLY FUCK! WHOA!" I yelled arching forwards only to have Michael pin me back down on the bed giving my now electrified cock relief against his own. "Ssshh Lucifer, just feel it." Michael purred grinding against me sucking a mark on my neck. To be honest I was grateful Michael told me to sshh because I don't think I am capable to coherent speech right now!

"Feels so good Lucifer, I can feel it against my cock. So fucking good!" Michael groaned kissing up my jaw which was parted wide open to let the pants and high pitched moans free from my mouth; it was like someone fucking with your grace! So fucking sensitive but fucking hell was it good, so fucking good! "Michael I- Mah! I-I'm not going to la-Ah!-Sst Oh fuck please, please Michael!" I screamed not knowing what I was pleading for, the only thing I knew were the tears brimming in my eye and these overwhelming sensations coursing through my body!

"It's ok Lucifer, just let go, its ok." Michael soothed stroking my thighs and kissing my neck. It came over me in a rush I could hear someone screaming in the back of my head and feel myself arching off the bed and my wings manifest themselves as I came so hard, the hardest I've ever done in a very long time! It was magnificent, like a blinding wash of pleasure so fucking powerful… so powerful I think I passed out because the next thing I remember was lying in my bed next to Michael who was fast asleep behind me. Huh, I tried to move but everything in my body protested against it and I wasn't going to argue, I was so tiered but still so blissed out I looked at Michael's sleeping figure and smiled pulling him in to my arms and drifting back into some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Soooo? Did ya like it? got any other ideas or kinks you want me to write? I think i'm going to like writing the human pet's into this! :D and oh let me just say i've just started the next chapter (Which may be delayed because of holiday with friends and Xmas. but it shouldn't be to long!) and i think i have stumbled onto the greatest Lucifer kink of all time!<p>

So, till next time folks!

Reviews are loved like how Gabriel likes Candy, how Michael loves Lucifer dominants and Adam loves his Sketch pad! : D Love you all! SO VERY MUCH!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Yes yes i'm back! back from a holiday and that whole Christmas/ New year period where i had practically no time to myself! Hahaha you know when i said i thought i had stumbled upon one of the greatest kinks for this pairing? and in my opinion this is very true but i have just had a brainwave for the next chapter and let me just say, i think you'll love it! :D And to the lovely people who are giving me ideas and hints and reviews, I LOVE YOU! YOU MAKE ME SO VERY HAPPY! it's like me jumping up and down screaming "THEY LIKED IT! AHAH! THEY REALLY LIKED IT!" (Can you guess who's eaten to much chocolate tonight?)

and Lucifer's Angel Princess- you think you feel bad for thinking up more kinks for Michael :D I'm the one writing them! it's just like, Me outside buying tomatoes... Michael could like tomatoes... looking at video games... Michael and Lucifer could get competitive over a game and then have angry sex... Listening to music... Hey i think Lucifer would like this song, maybe Michael would play it for him?... In checkout cue... Dear god i hate these people why can't Lucifer just pop up and smite them all... oh wait he can't Michael would get angry and deny sex for him!

... I think i have a problem... XD A PROBLEM THAT I LOVE!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four – Getting a bit Horney are we?<strong>

Holy hell was I sore! Apparently having an orgasm so strong that it knocks you out cold really takes it out of you I thought to myself as I leaned on my workbench admiring the new ring I had just finished. It was pure and simple but it had that reassuring weight to it, I was going to give it to Michael as a gift later on.

"Lucifer? Are you busy?" Adam asked from the doorway of my workshop as I was just cleaning away my tools. "Not really, what brings you here Adam?" I asked dusting my hands off and reaching for the bottle of wine Michael had discreetly given me when he came in here earlier with his attempts of soothing my aching muscles. "Not much I just have a question." He replied hopping up on the clean work bench as I sipped at Michael's wine. "Oh really, fire away then!" I chuckled pulling up a stool to sit on. "Well I was wondering why everyone has this image of the Devil having horns and a tail, where did that come from?" he questioned curiously tilting his head much like Gabriel did when he was trying to understand something, boy that kid was as thick headed as they come!

"Well your people think it came from the Greek God Pan but truth be told I had a horns and tail at one point in time." I answered draining the last of the wine as Adam looked at me with excitement. "C-Can I see them?" he asked timidly. I looked at him thoughtfully; I didn't see any reason as to not comply with his request. Now I actually had to focus it had been quite some time since I had allowed them to appear on my body, after a while I could begin to feel I soft weight upon my head and behind me the slight counter balance that made me take a step forwards and glance at Adam's stunned gaze with a toothy grin.

"It's been awhile." I smirked as my tail thick and red complete with the characteristic arrows head wrapped itself around my forearm, but here's the rub the tail itself is like the embodiment of all animalistic desires. Lust, Hunger, Blood thirst, Sin. This tail had gotten me into some serious trouble as I recall! "That has to be the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Adam smiled giddily; I watched Adam smile as the tail sent a wave of lust over me. I smirked like a predator going in for its prey as I stalked towards Adam. "You know, this tail has wants and needs of its own Adam and I think it wants you." I purred backing him into a corner as the tail brushed underneath his shirt.

"Lucifer?" He asked shying away from the tails touch. "Please stop." I looked up at Adam with a curiosity, the boy was asking me to stop so I studied him closer… oh fuck he looked like Gabriel right now! I leaned in slightly holding his gaze before breaking into laughter! "Why are you laughing?" Adam questioned visibly relaxing in his spot; I had to suck in air to control my laughter. "Sorry about that! It's just the tail, it has a rather perverted mind of its own and you looked so much like Gabriel right then I couldn't help but punk you!"

"Oh ok, I guess I shouldn't have asked to see your tail then." Adam sighed leaning against the wall more comfortably. I smiled leaning on the wall next to him letting my tail roam free. "No in fact I have to thank you for it, see I've been trying to find a way to level the playing field with Michael after he gave me that blackout inducing orgasm the other night and I think this might be it… what do you say Adam?" I smirked as throughout this whole conversation the tail had been projecting its desires and lustful nature onto Adam allowing his pupils to slowly dilate with these desires. "I-I think that's a good idea." Adam whispered I smiled knowing I had him hooked.

"But you know, I think it's a little selfish if only Michael gets it all the time, surely you want some to? Tell me Adam do you like all the noises we make late at night? Do they turn you on as much as they turn me on?" I purred brushing against his cheek to bite at his ear. "Oh yes, yes they're so loud 'nd so good!" He whispered lowly as the tail hooked itself into Adams pants, slowly sinking into his boxers. The small breathless pants Adam would make and the way he would make little shallow thrusts against the tail were Oh so satisfying, so worth the wait!

"Well, well, well. Looks like Luci's got his tail out! This should be fun!" I heard Michael chuckled before I felt the press of his firm body from behind me as he trailed his hands up into my hair to run his nails along my sensitive horns. I shivered in pleasure before growling deeply, craning my head back to lock my mouth with Michaels as his ever so cleaver tongue licked its way deeper and deeper. I listened intently as Adam moaned at our little display, the tail stroking him faster as my cold hands slipped under his shirt to rub against his nipples which where delightfully sensitive!

Eventually I turned around to Michael's demanding mouth -leaving Adam to moan and mewl against the now throbbing tail- and _the_ sight that greeted my eyes was something that would please me to see again and again! Michael was standing there dressed only in this black silk thong! Obviously he had taken me up on my offer of bench top sex! "Wow! It must be my lucky day! First Adam," whose presence was indicated by the loud moan from behind us as the tail tightened its grip around him. "Now you coming here in what I really have to say is the hottest -next to you being naked- thing I've seen you in! I just want you grab you and fuck that amazing ass of yours!" I growled pulling him forwards as he began tearing my clothes off to grind against his silk covered thong!

"Fuck Michael, that's so fucking smooth!" I groaned pulling his lip into my teeth as he scraped against my horns again before breaking apart, pushing my head down by the horns with the simple command of "Suck." Which I took too immediately! I mouthed over the outline of Michael's cock through the silk, coating it with saliva making the silk stick and cling to Michael's cock all the while Adam was fucking himself into the tail! Each time he would get close to release the tail would stop and restrain Adam's hands until it passed and the tail continued.

"Lucifer, Michael please!" Adam whined from behind us, I turned my head to look at the boy. I must confess it was a beautiful sight! Adam was panting hard, barely able to get enough breath into his lungs as his hands palmed and clawed at the wall trying to find support and release simultaneously but the best thing about this sight was his face so young, so beautiful now contorted with pleasure he reminded me of the choir boys I made my sons corrupt once in that convent I was trapped under, such sounds of pleasure flittered their way to my cage that night, so much lust and the bloodshed that followed! Unf better than anything those heavenly dicks could cook up in paradise!

Michael twitched in his pants upon viewing Adam, moaning as the wet silk pulled tight across his dick. "Lucifer don't leave me here." He moaned tightening his grip on my the horn closest to him sending a jolt of electricity throughout my body forcing me to let this obscene moan slip out my lips making me the catalyst to the chorus of moans that followed as Adam forcefully grabbed my shoulders on the verge of tears hips grinding up against mine in a frenzy of desperate movements. "Please Lucifer. Please! Make me cum; make me your little whore ANYTHING! Just stop teasing me!" He begged soft lips nipping at my jaw.

I pulled the back of his head to hold his face in front of mine so I could stare right into his eyes as I growled, "Whore's don't get to order their Masters." I smirked as Adam gulped and eyes pupils dilated to a point where there was barely any green left. I sat him down on the ground tying his hands behind his back with my grace with a gentle but slightly twisted smile. "Now as punishment Adam, you can watch as I suck Michael off." I watched Adam's expression intently as his eyes drifted behind me where as to now he only just clicks as to what my tail has been doing during this conversation, Working Michael open, pressing the pointed tip of itself into Michael slit smearing pre-cum along his delicious and hard cock.

"See Michael I didn't leave you. I would never leave you again." I purred deeply using the tail to cut off the thong leaning into his body licking at his neck as the tail kept stroking Michael's cock. "No, no you wouldn't I'm just too much fun!" he laughed clutching at my horns maneuvering them to his mouth to which he began sucking and tapping his teeth on them. "Oh fuck Michael. You know how fucking sensitive that is?" I groaned clutching on his shoulders to keep myself upright.

"Adam watch this." Michael growled spreading out his wings and encircling its feathers around my tail sending spikes of grace through my now more demonic core causing me to mewl in pleasure as the opposing forces danced and began to intertwine in one of the most pleasurable ways possible! "Michael, Michael ride me." I groaned as we transported the lot of us into our bed room, leaving Adam still tied up sitting at the end of our ridiculously large bed. (Since we couldn't have Sammy's we settled with making another, one with less stains and room for an extra two people. Hint hint!)

"Michael… Michael please for fucks sakes get that perfect ass onto my cock and stop teasing me!" I growled bucking up against his own cock as he kept rubbing my horns and sending pulsating waves of grace throughout my tail, all of which was making me a little bit anxious to get inside Michael! Adam moaned and whined from the end of the bed drawing my attention to him when he looked at us with pleading, lust filled eyes. "We should let him play with us Lucifer." Michael suggested.

I smirked as an excellent idea popped into my head, "You should play with him Michael and you should both give me a show to please me. Because that's what whores do." I purred leaning back against the pillows releasing Adam from the grace bonds to watch him crawl over to Michael and begin nipping up his chest. "Good boy Adam." Michael purred pulling Adam closer with his wings and lying him down beside me, following with his own body.

"Michael." Adam whispered leaning up to kiss him, sucking on his tongue as he ran his fingers through Michael's hair. "More." I growled sliding my tail up Michael's leg to prod at his ass which Michael had graciously slickened before putting on the thong! My tail slipped in with ease twisting and turning until it came in contact, sliding along that wonderful collection of nerves!

"Ah! Oh fuck yes." Michael moaned grinding his cock against Adams as the two of them began melding their mouths together in the most entertaining way! It started out slow and cautious, a little nip here, a little suck there which had now turned into this war for domination. One which Michael wad actually winning! (Well he can't bottom all the time!)

"Okay guys what have you done with…. Adam?" Sam asked entering the room before he realised what was going on. "Lucifer, Michael! What the hell are you doing with my brother?" Sam yelled as he began he moose like charge to tear Adam out of bed, I stopped him before he got anywhere close and throwing a toothy grin back to Michael giving him the silent communication to keep going.

"We're not doing anything that he's not going to enjoy." I laughed backing Sam up into the wall behind him, I heard Adam moan behind me and Michael chuckle before Sam tried to move out of my grasp to get to him. "Why the hurry Sam, you know we could join them? If you wanted because I can't imagine any better way of spending our time down here than this! Just think of it Sam, endless pleasure! With two of the oldest, most experienced beings in creation!" I tempted Sam slowly stroking my tail along Sam's inner thigh feeling his wonderful cock begin to harden against his jeans.

"I know you want it Sam, I know you want me. You just have to take it. Just take me." I breathed into his ear as I slowly began to undress him, to which I wasn't meeting any resistance. "Lucifer, stop fucking teasing me and come here!" Sam growled sliding his hands tightly around my ass as he pulled me up around his waist before slamming me into the wall. "You want it Sammy? Show me how much you want it!" I panted snapping away his clothes as he bit and nipped at my neck.

"I want you Lucifer; I want to fuck you Lucifer." Sam growled taking me off the wall to slam me into the bed making the other two occupants jump slightly from the springs of the gigantic creation. "That sounds good Sam but you're forgetting one thing." I smirked as my tail naturally wrapped around Sam's cock. "I'm the fucking Devil." I stroked Sam's cock with my tail hard putting all the pressure my tail could manage around it before letting my own cock join in this magnificent grind.

"Oh Fuck Michael, more! Oh please more!" Adam whined from next to me causing me to look over and see my brother sliding into that kid's slick ass. Oh fuck I wish I was there right now penetrating that tight almost virgin ass of his but right now I was being distracted by this hulking mass of muscles.

"Don't think that you're topping here Sammy." I growled pulling him down into a rough kiss digging my short nails into his back and pulling them down to leave angry red lines as Sam hissed before bucking his hips forwards as my tail's pointed end slid across Sam's leaking slit. "Oh Fuck Lucifer, why didn't we do this earlier?" Sam moaned leaning his head down on my shoulder as his breath became laboured. "Because you are a tight ass Sammy, far too tight for my cock!" I laughed thrusting against Sam, "Oh for fucks sakes Sam! Just fuck me already!" I whined releasing my tail from around our cocks, quickly glancing over to Michael who was shaking with effort not to madly pound Adam's ass!

"How badly do you want it Adam?" I taunted reaching my hand over to twist his nipple harshly causing Adam to buck upwards and slam Michael balls deep into his ass. "Oh sweet fucking Jesus." Michael moaned brokenly hanging his head forward letting his now shaggy dark hair fall in forwards as his eyes were trained on Adam's body. Yet again I was distracted by Sam as he was now scratching his hands down the sides of my chest as his tongue flicked out across my perineum causing me to moan in pleasure and urge him to continue.

Sam's tongue was hot and slick against my ass as it trailed all around the tight and sensitive ring of muscles before actually working me open moaning at the fact that the only thing in there was the faint remnants of the strawberry flavoured lube me and Michael had used last night. Suddenly it was like the kid was possessed sliding finger tips into my ass and pulling it wider in an attempt to get his tongue deeper before sliding his fingers in as with his tongue rubbing over my prostate with some gentle maneuvering of my hips before I was moaning and hissing in pleasure.

"Sam, why don't you put something better than your fingers in there?" I panted as Sam nodded sliding up catching my legs on the way and hooking them over his shoulders as Sam slammed straight in balls deep letting out a loud groan of pleasure at the shockwave and the sudden tightening of my ass.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh you're so fucking tight Lucifer." Sam repeated like a man on the verge of cumming right then and there! But Sam being the kind man he was wasn't going to finish without giving me a show as he leaned forwards moving my legs higher over his shoulders as he reached out with grabby hands clutching over my horns as he rubbed quick small circles on them with his thumbs.

"Sam! Shit Sam, that's so good!" I moaned letting my hand fall to the side letting it lean on Adam's chest as I filled the boy with my demonic power as Michael gripped onto Sam's shoulder for support as he filled him with an angelic grace. Both these powers were threaded throughout each party only to be counter acted and meld with the person they were fucking. As Adam was purified by Michael as he thrust in his ass with a determination of an Archangel on a mission while Sam was corrupted by me through snarls and quick nips as my tail acted of its own accord, thrusting in and out of Sam's muscled ass in time with his thrusts!

"Sam, Sam Faster! Come on I'm almost-"I moaned but was cut off as Adam arched forwards in release setting Michael off as they both fell down shuddering in the aftershocks of their orgasms. Sam took my hint though and began pounding my ass as Michael's hand snuck out and began lazily pumping my cock just the right way. Sam came first filling my ass full of his cum while gripping so hard onto my hips, that feeling of Sam's slick cum and the way Michael was pumping me I couldn't hold on, painting Sam's and my own chest with release as the hulking frame of my vessel slid off me to curl in behind me as I leaned back into him as me and Michael held onto Adam and each other as arms draped everywhere and everybody satisfied falling asleep in one of the most comfortable and perfect ways in creation.

* * *

><p>I love reviews the same way Adam loves Luci's tail, Sam love being on top and how Lucifer and Michael love each other! (Especially in bed! XD) LOVE YOU FELLOW SMUTTERS!<p>

(P.s i would apologies for my hyperness in my notes today but i realize i'm not even sorry because i'm to stoked about starting the next chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry it's been nearly a month since I updated last buuuuuutttt I have something to make up for it! Over the past week I've written 3 chapters for this fic for Valentine's day, I know right what better way to spend this holiday than with your OTP : D So since it's just turned that lovely 14 of February! Here's the first instalment of my Valentine's gift to you!  
>Hope you like them! :D (Cause seriously what better gift is there than porn?) XD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five – The gender game.<strong>

I was right where I fell asleep, I could feel it. Sam's hulking and warm frame behind me Adam in front… Michael was gone but something was different… heavier? On my chest? I cracked my eyes open only to be blinded by my hair which had obviously grown wild overnight…. But surely it wouldn't have grown that long? I opened my eyes and began blinking them into focus as I looked forwards at Adam, his hair was longer to… and he was curvier than I remember to… Adam rolled over and the blankets shifted to reveal a perfect set of size D breasts!

"Whoa hello Adam!" I purred as Adam stirred….. wait that wasn't my voice, I looked down at my hands they were now oddly feminie… Michael he couldn't have… Not me to! I threw back the blanket and sure enough there they were! Cock gone! And a set of (I have to admit!) Rather nice, rather large breasts…..

I breathed slowly trying to calm my rising temper (Like that was going to work.) "MICHAEL! YOU SON OF A BITCH WHERE DID YOU GO!" I yelled storming off the bed only to have my new boobs bounce up and pull making me feel like they were going to rip off of my chest. "Fucking hell." I growled in pain before picking up a scarf and some slacks, while wrapping my new boobs securely in place and pulling the now very loose slacks on began to march around the house trying to find my kinky bastard of a brother while Sam sighed and pulled now female Adam closer as the two went back to sleep.

"Michael where the hell did you go?" I growled after I searched most of the house before I entered the kitchen. "Hello Luci, I must say you're looking lovely today!" Michael smiled eyes hungrily drinking up my now female image. "I'm going to assume you're responsible for this, Adam to? Although I will admit he does make a very attractive woman but seriously me to?" I whined as Michael made his way closer to me eyes still lapping up my image.

"Oh but Luci you are going to enjoy it. Trust me, Trust your big brother." Michael purred deeply moving forward to brush the now long hair off my face. As he moved purring deeply, watching me like that I was half expecting to get hard but instead I got wet, very wet and horny. It's just the way he moves, that deep voice and his- Why the fuck are there still clothes between us?

"Michael, what are you doing?" I panted barely holding onto my self-control and not pouncing on him right here and now. "Luci, I created that body of yours you don't think I would put in a few tricks of my own, just a few?" he purred softly sending shivers up my spine as his mouth is just breathed a hairs breath away from my ear.

"So what are you going to do about it Luci?" Michael teased as I repeated in my head over and over again _I-Have-Restraint-I-Have-Restraint!_ "Luci, I want you. I want you to feel everything this body can offer you and just to sweeten the deal how about this time you let me fuel your kinks Luci" Michael purred slipping off the scarf around my boobs before running his soft hands along them tweaking the nipple gently making them grow hard as he brushed his clothed chest against my letting them catch on the buttons softly.

I sighed in enjoyment but that sighed turned into a laugh, if this was Michael's kink to see me in a female form I think I have just the perfect revenge in store for him. "Michael let's bring Sam and Adam into this, get them fucking and then you can have me, take me all by yourself. All of me." I purred into his ear before pulling him gently by the hand back into bed. I took one look at the scene at hand and smiled Sam wasn't fucking his now female brother but rather was curled up into her back arms tucked around her, face in her hair as they were both asleep. I slide across the bed quietly not wanting to disturb Sam as I took the now female Adam away from him.

I was slow, gentle a lull of pleasure as I kissed her. Slowly drawing her out of Sam's grasp and into mine as she woke up sucking her tongue gently. "I must say Adam, you're taking this whole gender swap real smooth." I purred slipping my fingers between her damp folds. "Well I am in hell; I was expecting a lot worse things to happen but being changed into a woman with you doing… whatever the hell you're doing! I seriously wouldn't ask for anything else! Now keep going." Adam smiled warmly while she gently running her fingers up the small of my back while arching up in a delicious tongue war.

"Sam you're missing one hell of a show here." Michael moaned waking the giant out of his slumber to see what was happening not half a meter away from him. "Why are you guys chicks?" Sam yawned propping himself up in his elbow to watch me slowly begin to pump my fingers into Adam's pussy. It was hot and slick and so surprisingly sensitive (But then again it was me doing it to her!) but as Adam's now fully breasted chest arched into mine as her hands scratched and clutched onto anything she could… bed sheets, my hair, my flesh… mostly parts of me!

"Luci leave her and come here." Michael purred deeply sliding a hand down my back to grab my ass tightly. I growled in response before returning to Adam's lips hungrily and fuck she was a good kisser! "Lucifer, tell me what you want. Anything you want, tell me." Michael whispered pulling me away from Adams ever so tempting body as Sam lowered himself next to it, layering it in kisses and gentle bites.

"So what else have you done to this body Michael?" I questioned as he lifted my legs up around his waist while kissing up my neck with a hungered fervour. "Oh many things Luci, would you like me to show you?" Michael teased and those few words set off my insatiable curiosity! "Oh yes, _yesyesyes!_" I growled as Michael leaned down and flicked his tongue at my nipples which were delightfully sensitive before biting into the soft skin surrounding them. As his mouth was pleasuring my chest which was actually VERY satisfying, (I had always wondered why the women I had done this to had this reaction; it's so fucking tingly and exciting!) his hands were moving lower and lower until his amazingly talented fingers came to a rest at the top of my now womanly folds.

It was odd, Michael began to move his fingers or at least his finger pads in tight circles at the top over that thing…. Yes that thing what was it called? Something beginning with C… Ah! Clitoris! "I'm going to make you cum just off my fingers Luci, just like this all over my hand and then I'm going to take you with those juices Luci. Going to fuck you so hard just the way you like it." Michael growled while rubbing his fingers faster gradually building up that wave of pleasure that was threatening to overcome me.

"More Michael. More!" I all but begged, it was at this point my head rolled to the side to see Sam with his eyes glued to Adam's long blonde hair, I always knew Sam digs blondes and the way his cock was curving up towards his stomach all hard and leaking, I think I was beginning to like Michael's plan just a little bit more. Adam smiled just a little bit brighter when he noticed I was looking at them and slid himself down on top of Sam's cock making it penetrate that glorious pussy with look of surprise on his face as the fact that Adam wasn't feeling the bite of being stretched for Sam's cock but just the feel of it thick and throbbing inside that hot and sensitive pussy!

"Luc, I want to fuck you. You are too perfect for your own good Lucifer, you're fucking perfect even as a woman. You so have to do this to me later!" Michael panted while he tried to hold himself back but the fact was the more he kept looking at me the more aroused he got. "You want me Michael, Really? How much? How hard are you going to work for it Michael, going to please me brother? Or is It I who's pleasing you?" I growled biting his lip and pulling it as his fingers kept working over my clit. I also fingered his wings and pulled out a few of the more sensitive ones.

"Ow! Lucifer Oh Ah! Stop mixing pleasure and pain in front of the humans!" Michael growled as I pulled out a bunch of small feathers that were connected to his back. "Well Michael you know how to make me stop." I laughed tugging on some of the less sensitive ones further into his massive feathery mess. "I guess I do." He grinned before slamming his cock straight in with a pleased groan emanating from both our mouths as Michael thrust back and forth while keeping his fingers rubbing against my clitoris fuelling this overwhelming sensory overload!

"Michael, Michael faster." I growled rutting upwards grinding Michael's fingers against my clit harshly until that hot build-up of pleasure overwhelmed me as I orgasmed around Michael's still thrusting cock but it didn't stop there this orgasm just didn't stop, it kept going and going building up and spilling over like a set of waves each one getting stronger and stronger until it was all just too much.

"M-Michael oh fuck Michael please." I panted crying out as the newest wave overcame me leaving me breathless and uselessly holding onto Michael's amazing body for all that I was worth. "Hold on Luci, hold on you are so fucking perfect, so fucking close Luci so close!" Michael panted as the sweat dripped down his neck. I steadied my ragged breath before setting to the task of making Michael cum while experiencing these crashing waves of pleasure.

"Go on Michael just let go, paint my pussy with yourself. I want to feel you dripping out of me oh cum Michael cum I want to feel it all over me!" I taunted and moaned only to receive a chorus of moans not only from Michael but the forgotten Adam and Sam next to us who were lying next to each other, Sam curled around Adam's back as their chest rose and fell with the returning breath of what looked like brilliant sex!

"Luci you're such a filthy person! So fucking filthy bet you just love making me cum every night, bet you love me fucking that ass of yours more than you like fucking mine!" Michael growled growing more animalistic as he neared completion! "Fuck I love it when you fuck me Michael, love the way your cock fills me up so perfect inside of me and when you cum all over me it's fucking brilliant, can't get enough of it Michael! Can't get enough of you!" I moaned as Michael groaned loudly with pleasure, slamming himself balls deep in me cumming hard, so hard it started sliding back down around his cock.

Michael collapsed in exhaustion, his worn out body falling to the bed where it was immediately engulfed in three pairs of hands as Adam pulled him close by the hips so his chest lay flush against Michael's back. Michael leaned into the touched from behind him while pulling me up close with gentle kisses. "Are you alright Lu?" he asked quietly as the two humans drifted off to sleep. "Yeah, multiple orgasms are intense! But they are fun, I'm going to have to do that to you and Sam next but for now can you change me back, I'm exhausted!" I smiled as Michael nodded tiredly and snapped his finger transforming both me and Adam back to our more masculine states.

"I love you Michael." I sighed curling my wings over him and the humans. "And I love you Lucifer." Michael smiled contently kissing me softly before drifting into sleep, wings neatly curled against his back in which Adam had nestled into their perfect warmth and Sam had curled into Adam's perfect body. 'Ah this was the life.' I thought with contentment as I drifted off to the bliss of post coital sleep.

* * *

><p>Alright folks! Hope you enjoyed kinky Michael and Fem!Lucifer (I enjoyed writing it :D ) and keep an eye on your email's because I'll the next two chapters hot off the press as soon as I get a spare five minutes to myself :D<br>Happy Valentine's day smutters! Hope you have a lovely day!

And oh, prompts, prompts are good! :D PROMPT ME! And reviews, reviews are also good! (3 guesses to who shouldn't have drunken that flask of rum! Yeah that would be me… LOVE YOU SMUTTERS! YOU ARE AWESOME AND MADE OF RAINBOWS!)


	6. Chapter 6

Morning folks! Woke up early to finish this off for ya'll (Personally it's got to be one of my favourite chapters yet!) So here we go! 2/3! Hot off the press (Quite literally just finished it! :D ) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - Heat<strong>

"Lucifer please? Come on just one more round? You know you want to." Michael whined nudging at my neck, trying to entice me for another round of sex. Now it's not like I'm getting old or limp or anything it's just Michael's going through that time in an angel's life called Heat. Basically he's constantly Horney, as clingy as superglue and has the emotional range of a pregnant woman! And really 600 fucking orgasms in a week is really quite enough!

"Please Lucifer. Come on baby!" Michael moaned moving to clamp his head around the VERY sensitised head of my cock causing me to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Michael enough." I growled shoving him off my cock, which in my defence was the only way to get him off! But alas emotional range of a pregnant woman… Michael sat there eyes already filling with tears and making one of those faces that causes my heart to tear itself up into tiny pieces!

"Did I do something wrong? Don't you want me anymore Lucifer?" Michael sniffed as he began crying into his hands. I watched him as and an overwhelming wave of guilt washed over me. "Ah no, uh I'm sorry Michael. Please stop crying you're very loud." I told him and _bang! _Out came the waterworks! Oh fuck was the first thing that went through my mind, I'm no good with crying people… Sam is! Sam can deal with him! "Michael I'll be right back, please don't cry." I asked him heading for the door with the wail of "Lucifer hates me!" and racked sobs!

I quickly ran into Sam's room to where both brothers had taken to sleeping together. "Sam, Sam wake up." I asked shaking his massive shoulder. "Lucifer, you're as pale as a sheet what's wrong?" he asked and in my defence I was not as pale as a sheet, 600 orgasms just takes it out of you. "Michael's crying and I don't know what to do and I'm tired and sore!" I cried flopping down on the bed as Adam opened up his arms for me. "Aww there, there you can sleep with us if you want." Adam soothed stroking my hair softly.

"Thank you Adam, Michael won't stop begging for sex and even if I pass out he keeps going! And if I say no like I did he cries! I don't know what to do!" I moaned burying myself deeper into his shirt as Sam shifted to get up. "I suppose I better go and smooth things out." He sighed getting out of bed. "I-I'll come with you, he's going through Heat and he's very possessive." I sighed kissing Adam gently before getting up and walking behind Sam, making him go through the doorway first.

"Michael are you alright?" he asked gently, sitting down on the bed next to Michael's sobbing figure. "No." Michael sniffed, "Lucifer hates me and I don't know what I did wrong, He's going to leave me again. I don't want him to leave." He cracked sobbing into Sam's shoulder, those words made my heart break, I wasn't ever going to leave him again! I never wanted to in the first place! Surely he knows that…

"Michael I-I….." I began but paused because if I screwed this up Michael would hate me…. Again. And then I remembered something, I made him something a while back! Oh fuck where did I put it? The shelf! I rushed over there as Michael continued sobbing, soaking Sam's shirt as he kept rubbing Michael's back whispering soothing words into his ear. I found it, the Ring I had made for him, I had intertwined it with my grace using one of my feathers as a connection.

"Michael, if I hated you would I have made you this?" I asked gently opening his hand and sliding the ring down his finger before clasping his hands in mine. "Michael I will never EVER leave you again. I love you Michael, so fucking much. Understand? I love you Michael." I told him seriously and he stopped crying. "I love you to Lucifer. More than anyone else, more than Dad!" he swore pulling me up into a tight hug as he nuzzled into my neck.

I sighed into the hug and snickered quietly to myself, Michael Blaspheming now I know he's serious! "How about we go to sleep hmmm You need to get some rest Michael." I suggested slowly laying down, pulling Michael down with me. "Thank you Sam." Michael sniffed and I agreed, that guy deserves a fucking medal for this! He smiled warmly seeing his work was done, got up and walked to Adam who was standing in the doorway.

"You guys going to be alright now?" he asked with a gentle smile as Sam hugged his back. "Yeah, Michael you gonna be alright now?" I asked softly… and obviously I had said the wrong thing again! "What's that supposed to mean? I'm fine! Lovely! Yeah, you're the one who's got a problem Lucifer. You always have a problem with everything!" Michael growled viciously before throwing off my arms and turning his back to me.

"Ummmm what do you want me to do?" I asked slowly trying to wrap my arms around Michael and yet again I seemed to be wrong cause at that moment Michael decided to go and punch me. "OW! What was that for?" I yelled clutching my arm as Michael began kicking my leg yelling. "Because you're a self-centred asshole and you're denying sex from me!" he continued kicking before I eventually was kicked out of bed on the floor.

"Oh go away." Michael growled before burying himself into the sheet. I sighed resigning myself to being hated tonight and starting heading for the door. "Uh love you Michael." I tried standing in the doorway. "No you don't, otherwise you'd have sex with me." Michael growled throwing my pillow at me. I sighed closing the door leaving his PMS-ing highness to the spectating humans in the hallway.

"I couldn't uh take you up in your offer on sleeping with you guys?" I asked hopefully, picking up my pillow which had landed on the floor and no sooner had those words left my mouth did Michael slam open the door with a look of murder in his eyes. "You humans can't have him! He's mine! Mine you hear! Understand Lucifer you are mine, mine and only mine." He growled deeply holding me by the back of my head.

"Give me five minutes Michael. I will fuck the life out of you if you give me five fucking minutes." I sighed grabbing him harsher and throwing him into the bedroom with a growl before stalking off to my stash in my workshop. "Where is it? Where is it? Ah got ya." I smirked grabbing my flask. What's in this flask you might ask? It's just a little something I knocked up last time I was down here, my magic pain killer mix but on the downside of this you'll either get alert and horney or aggressive and pass out!

Once I had down the not so pleasant drink I noticed that there was a bottle of holy wine, (No not the crap you get in churches but the original stuff! The stuff we used to drink back in heaven.) Michael loves this stuff! Surely that'll cheer him up! Fuck I remember when I went through Heat down here …. I think that's why we don't go outside anymore; I might have completely destroyed the insides of the cage.

I headed back to the bedroom with the wine and found him fisting himself on the bed; sheets sprawled out off the side of the bed as he growled and arched to the rhythm of his fist. I turned to him and growled slamming the bottle on the nightstand before grabbing Michael's wrist and pinning him by the neck. "Starting without me Michael, how fucking mean!" I growled tightening my grip around Michael's neck until he started squirming.

"L-Lucifer." He choked hands trying to pull my hand off by the wrist. "When are you going to learn that you are mine Michael, all this crap you've put me through this week? I'm going to make you pay… You're my little bitch Michael, my play thing." I growled releasing my grip before tying Michael just a little too tightly to the bed. "Now Michael you're going to lie there and not do a fucking thing for the rest of the night. And oh, just to make sure you don't go soft on me I'm gonna leave you with a little parting gift." I smirked sifting through our toy draw to pull out a vibrating butt plug that I knew Michael was quite fond of.

"Ah Lucifer. Come on don't be so mean, please." Michael begged as I slid the toy into his ass and setting it on a pulsing setting giving his cock a few teasing strokes before making sure that the he wouldn't be able to get out of the binds. I chuckled before tying a gag in his mouth, "Now be good Michael, I'm going to get some much needed rest and if you _Dare_ try to get out of these bonds, I'll tear you apart piece by fucking piece…. Good night!" I smiled as Michael moaned and whined.

I went to leave but before I left I took one last smug look at Michael. "And oh If you cum, I can guarantee you'll experience pain!" I growled taking a step forward to flick the toy with my fingers making Michael seize up and tighten his muscles against the toy making him cry out with pleasure!

"Just remember that Michael. See you in the Morning, love you baby!" I smiled closing the door on him and heading down the hallway into Sam and Adam's room. "Tired, sleep need sleep, tied Michael to bed, need sleep." I mumbled sliding up into Adam's arms and curling up to sleep as Sam wrapped his arms up behind me. "It's ok, It's ok just sleep." Adam muttered kissing my forehead letting me drift off to sleep for the first time in two weeks! Glorious…

* * *

><p>I groaned stretching my back out in Adam's arms, I noticed Sam was already gone, probably doing his hundred push ups for the morning. I've got to say that was one of the most satisfying night's sleep I've had all week! Most probably because I haven't slept all week. Adam began to stir, mouth going to kiss my neck gently before yawning, "Morning Lucifer." I smiled at his actions and stroked him softly, whispering, "Morning Adam, sleep ok?"<p>

"Yeah not bad. Where's Sam?" he sighed leaning back against the pillow, reaching for the bottle of water on the bedside table taking a swig before offering it to me which I declined. "No idea where moose man is. Thanks for letting me sleep here last night Adam, I don't think would have survived otherwise. I'd better go see how Michael's doing; I kinda left him tied to the bed!" I laughed kissing Adam again before getting up and heading down the hall to see if Michael had finally calmed down.

"So Michael, how we doing?" I asked opening the door, and let me just say that the sight that met my eyes didn't disappoint me in the slightest! Michael was lying there cock hard and leaking a copious amount of pre-cum onto his stomach, no actual cum though he had kept his end of the bargain. But what's even better was every time the vibrator went off Michael's cock would twitch sending him into a groaning and whimpering mess! His eyes sought out mine, dark and desperate fuck did he look good!

"Hmm did you want something Michael?" I purred leaning round the back of his head to undo the gag, Michael began to say something with a very croaky, dry voice before I cut him off producing a glass of wine (Normal wine, he doesn't deserve the good stuff.) "Ah. Drink first." I chided putting the glass to his lips to let him drink, while he was drinking I snuck my hand down between his legs and tapped sharply on the toy in his ass, which caused Michael to choke on the drink and make a mess.

"Please." Michael begged with a quiet desperation that never failed never failed to send a heady wave of lust through me. "Please what Michael?" I growled pinching the base of his cock sending him into a whimpering mess as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body convulsed. "Please Master." Michael whimpered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Master now is it? Well if you insist!" I smirked crawling up between Michael's parted legs as I was still naked from last night.

"So what do you want from your master Michael? Want to cum? Want to fuck me again? Huh? Go on you can tell me, just know if you get the answer wrong you'll get punished." I taunted giving no hint or explanation as to what the correct or incorrect answer was as I crawled up and sat on his stomach legs parted and cock just touching the underside of his chin.

"I-I want to cum Master. Please." Michael whispered quietly, hesitation laced in his voice. I leaned down and grabbed the back of his head and growled viciously, "Who said you've been good enough for that?" before dropping it back against the pillows, "What have you done for me Michael? What have you done for your Master?" Michael moaned quietly at the tone of my voice and I could feel his cock twitch behind me.

I leaned in close, mouth just ghosting above his own, "Want you to suck me off Michael. Want you choking on my cock while I tease your cock. Think you can handle that baby?" I breathed leaning through that tiny gap between us to kiss him gently, like he was precious and getting off on all these masochism. "Yes Master, Anything you want Lucifer, anything for you!" Michael moaned against my lips desperately and I moved, turning around so my cock rested against his lips and his cock was just in front of my face. I smiled wickedly, "Go on Michael, not gonna get anything 'till you please me, not until you're choking on my cock."

And without any further ado Michael sucked the head of my cock into his mouth with a small slurping noise before he went to work trying to bob his head, take my cock deeper even with the restrictive movement and the fact that I was refusing to move to help Michael in any way, shape or form!

I smirked after a while of his whining noises as Michael became more desperate, sucking harsher and really straining his neck before I slammed my cock deep into his throat feeling his throat tighten in protest and hear Michael gag and choke. "Good Michael very good." I murmured quietly to him before slowly lessening the push to his throat, letting Michael try to get me off at his own pace.

He presses his tongue to the veins on my cock while sucking the head making a swiping motion with his tongue so he could prod and probe at the slit. "Good so good, Big brother such a good cockslut." I growled moving my head to kiss the base of Michael's cock and drag my teeth gently up its length feeling Michael's muffled scream on my own cock and fuck did it feel good!

"Fuck that's it Michael, take my cock. You're so good, so good you deserve a reward Michael, I should let you cum… but I won't not until you get me off!" I panted kissing the crown of Michael's cock teasingly before resting my head on his leg, slowly kissing around the base of his cock. I felt Michael pull off my cock and move his mouth to the side, "Master can you untie my hands? I want to touch you, want to make you to feel good Master." Michael begged making me moan.

"Fuck you're such a slut brother, go on beg a bit more baby!" I growled sucking on the head of Michael's cock and sliding my hands down to jostle the toy in his ass! "Ah please fuck me Lucifer! Please shove your cock inside of me; I want to feel you for weeks!" Michael screamed hips trying to arch into my touches. I got up and turned around to face Michael, slotting both our hardened cocks together. "You want me to fuck you Michael? Want me to make you cum huh? How about this I sit there and relax while you fuck yourself on my cock? Sound good baby?" I purred into a kiss, snapping his bonds away before sitting against the head board.

"Can I take the toy out Master?" Michael whispered kneeling before me, "No I'm gonna fuck you while you're wearing it and shove it right up your ass!" I smirked jokingly and to my surprise Michael nodded and began to move for my cock, "Michael I was joking take it out, I don't want to be banging into that every time I slam my cock in you!" I laughed kissing him softly as he began slipping it out of his ass with a satisfied groan and heavy panting.

"Good Michael, now get your ass on my cock and make me cum!" I ordered pulling his hips forward roughly as be began to sink himself on my cock. "So good Master, you're so big and thick inside me." Michael moaned as he started bouncing on my cock riding it deeper into his ass.

"Faster Michael, harder, want to cum so fucking hard in your ass! Want you to feel me inside of you for days!" I growled picking up his hips and slamming them down on my cock before repeating the action letting Michael get the idea and do it for himself. "Lucifer, I'm- I'm not gonna last, I'm gonna cu-"Michael moaned, hands clawing at my chest as his head was thrown back while he moaned in ecstasy!

"Michael don't you dare fucking cum before I do!" I growled digging my nails into Michael's hip making him clench his muscles down on my cock tightly. "Keep fucking going Michael I'm close, when I cum you can cum Michael cum all over my chest!" I groaned and Michael leaned into kiss me. It was full of snarls and teeth, the heavy flavour of lust coursing over both of our taste buds before I bite Michael's lip and replaced that taste with the taste of his blood!

"Michael, fuck yes! Fuck Michael YES!" I growled as I came hard and heavy into Michael's ass arching off the headboard with a dawn out growl as I pressed myself against Michael's chest before sinking back down against the headboard leaving Michael panting and mewling desperately, "Please Lucifer, Please touch me, make me cum. I need to cum Lucifer!" Michael begged, tears running down his cheeks. I glanced down to look at his cock; it was so hard and slick, balls swollen as he begged and cried for me. "Shhh alright Michael, it's alright you can cum now, go on cum for me Michael, cum for your Master." I purred gently in his ear, sliding myself out of Michael's ass so I could slowly rock against his cock and listen to Michael become undone.

"Lucifer, yes, yes Lucifer like that!" He whimpered breathlessly as he wiped his tears on my shoulder, looping his arms around my neck, rocking against me as his breathing quickened before finally his spilled into my hand with a long high pitched moan. Afterwards Michael fell against me, body limp as he allowed me to lie up both down.

"Gonna do as you're told next time Michael?" I whispered pulling him closer, spreading my wings over into his to meld with each other. "Yes Lucifer, anything for you." He smiled spreading his wing a little wider for me as I slotted my arm to the small of his back with a smile, "I love you so much Michael." I purred as Michael put his hand in mine, melding their fingers together. I could feel the gentle press of the ring I made for him against my fingers as Michael gave me one of his blinding smile and replied, "And I love you to Lucifer. Can we sleep now?" he asked curling his head into my shoulder. "Oh yes we can." I chuckled as Michael fell asleep against me, I held onto him a little bit tighter before drifting off myself.

* * *

><p>So yeah hope you enjoyed it! Cause I certainly did! : D and oh I must apologize for my slight tipseyness last night but hey, I was pleasantly…. Please? Yeah we'll go with that!<br>So uhuh like last night Prompts and Reviews are like giving OPT porn to people…. Oh wait I'm already doing that! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Haha! Finished! So here we go folks, last one of the Valentine 's Day posts and what is more appropriate than an actual Valentine theme? So here you lovely fellows go, some fluff and some porn delicately mixed to bring you a happy Valentine's Day! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Valentine's day.<strong>

Contrary to popular belief we do know what time it is up in the real world, we have calendars and everything! And also I can hear my sons and daughters talking up in that monastery above this cage. Apparently it's Valentine's day tomorrow, a human tradition where you do things with the person you love, As soon as Adam heard it was Valentine's day tomorrow he has spent the whole day in the kitchen, baking, cooking, sending sweet and delicious smells throughout the house, occasionally seeking my approval on some of the things he was making.

"Is he still in there?" Michael asked as me and Sam were standing in the doorway, it had become a sort of spectator sport watching Adam work. Michael on the other hand his period of Heat passed a couple of days ago (Thank fuck!) and now he was getting back to his normal self-albeit a little bit lazier than normal. "Yeah, wonder what he's making this time…. That looks like chocolate." Sam muttered leaning on the doorway.

"What's he making all that stuff for?" Michael asked Sam as he snaked his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder with a sigh. "It's Valentine's day tomorrow, guess he wants to make it special. Hehe trust Adam to try and make hell a happy place, I should go help him." Sam sighed with a slight smirk before heading into the kitchen, kissing Adam on the cheek before being directed to a bowl that needed stirring.

"Valentine's Day, that's a human tradition right? Where they give gifts to the one they love? We should do it!" Michael grinned coming round to my front. "You want to participate in this tradition Michael?" I asked for clarification as Michael these past couple of weeks had been more than a bit temperamental. "Yeah! We can give each other gifts and be nice to the humans during the day and then have nice hot sex afterwards!" he grinned placing his hands on my hips, hooking his thumbs just underneath the edges of my shirt.

"You just want the sex don't you?" I smirked as Michael's grin grew. "Yeeeaahh." He drawled out with a laugh as he leaned forwards to kiss me. "Alright, just cause it's you." I sighed giving into the kisses before heading to my workshop. Right I'm sure I've got something in here, I know I've already got another bottle of Holy Wine tucked behind one of my books in the library… what else can I give him?

"Why don't you make him a matching necklace?" Adam called out from the doorway and I spun around on my heels to face him. "A necklace you say. You think he'll like one?" I asked fishing though my materials draw until I came across a lump of refined silver. "Or you could give him a little part of you? You know like entwine your grace with something to put on the necklace, I'm sure he'll appreciate that!" Adam nodded moving into the room.

"But the question is, why do I get Sam?" he asked sitting himself up on the work bench. "What do you mean, 'What do you get Sam?' You're already baking a feast in the kitchen! What more could the guy want?" I laughed poking his arm gently. "By the way, do me and Michael get any of those nice treats tomorrow?" I smiled hopefully and in my defence Adam's a great cook! Taught himself and everything!

"Yes of course there's stuff for you and Mike! You two always want my food!" Adam laughed setting off as some idea finally struck him and I began my starring match with the chunks of silver before the idea struck me. I fashioned a simple chain from the metal before grabbing a small but very strong glass bottle and filling it (Albeit rather painfully for me! Tearing someone's grace out, even a small bit hurt's like a bitch!) To the brim and sealing it over by melting the glass rim together before putting it on the chain.

I stood back and looked at it… it was simple but elegant, I liked it. I began chanting protection wards over it so that it wouldn't break accidently or anything before placing it in a small green box, the same colour as Michael's eyes. I grinned happily to myself before eyeing up the left over metal; I stared at it for a while before a thought struck me. The perfect gift for the humans! I began forming two little charms out of the metal, two little anti-possession and protection charms made in the form of the oldest language I know and spanning it's protection out to every threat I know of. I think they'll appreciate that, no longer being able to be taken as Vessel's and warded from the big bads? Perfection!

I smiled to myself satisfied with my work and headed to the shower to clean up. (Michael hates when I bring the workshop grit and grime into bed with me.) Once I was clean I just shoved a pair of soft pants on and threw the towel over my still dripping wet hair before setting off to find out what people were up to. I found Adam first still in the kitchen cooking so I gave him a simple, "How's it going?" as I walked passed to be replied with, "Good I'm almost finished, Shower still free?" I smirked turning around to look at him from the opposite doorway I entered from, "It is now." I smirked continuing on my curiosity hunt.

I found Sam next covered in thread with a rather nice looking coat in front of him. "Sammy, I didn't know you could sew!" I observed from the state of him as he jumped slightly still not used to my comings and goings. (At least he doesn't try to stab me with the nearest object anymore!) "Yeah, kinda had to learn when all your clothes get wreaked hunting." He sighed calming himself enough to finish the final stitching, "I've made stuff for you and Michael as well. The only thing is I hope it fits!" he laughed as I smiled. "I made you guy's something to, kinda hard to buy things in hell. Although if I ordered now I'm pretty sure my children could managed to get me pizza in the next ten years!" I joked and Sam chuckled, I had grown quite fond of the human art of humour!

I smiled in parting as I headed off to find my brother who was most likely in his library, so I headed that way and knocked on the closed door. "Michael it's me, is it safe to come in?" I called only to hear frantic shuffling and banging in the room and then Michael groan in what sounded like pain. "You alright?" I asked again. "Yeah, hang on a sec!" he replied a few seconds before finally opening the door, "Hello sexy." Michael smirked in an outfit similar to my own but with the added extra of a plain blue T-shirt.

"What you up to?" I asked softly as I kissed Michael's cheek gently. "Making your valentines present now shoo." He smiled and closed the door on me… huh better be good then I thought to myself before heading into the kitchen to help Adam prepare his feast for tomorrow.

By the time we had finished in the Kitchen Sam had gone to bed, Adam was in the shower and Michael was still in the library. "Better be really good!" I mumbled before yawning tiredly and deciding Michael can come to bed when he likes and headed off. I was excited for tomorrow and if Adam's fussing was anything to go by, it was going to be a great day!

* * *

><p>"-Cifer… Lucifer baby. Wake up." I could hear Michael's voice against my neck but I was still caught in the grip of sleep, He sighed and shifted downwards to between my legs where a pleasant warmth and tingling sensation began building throughout me. I slowly opened my eyes to glance down and sure enough that was Michael's mouth on my cock, Big brother really does know the correct way to wake someone up!<p>

"Mornin Michael." I moaned obviously pleased, gripping the back of Michael's dark shaggy hair and thrusting up into his mouth. Michael looked up at me through his thick dark eyelashes and fuck if I was a weaker angel I would have cum right there and then but Michael noticed this, noticed I was already close to finishing. (And really who could blame me Michael's morning blow jobs are to die for!)

He took his mouth off my cock while keeping eye contact with me and began pumping my cock in his hand, "Cum on my face Lucifer, want you to cum on my face." He purred stroking my cock in such a perfect way and still looking at me through those lashes and fuck did I want to cum on them, see myself dripping from those cheek bones.

His spare hand ended up gently rubbing my balls while he whispered, "Cum for me Lucifer, Cum on your Big Brother, I want you on my face, I want to taste you, Wanna taste you all day." By now I was groaning along with him and I could feel my orgasm building, taking over my body as those glorious waves and contractions of pleasure rushed over me as I came shooting streaks of cum all over Michael's face.

I groaned in pleasure letting my head hit the pillow briefly before settling myself on my elbows to look at Michael and if there were words to describe how hot this was surely they hadn't been invented yet! My cum was dripping off his right eye lash to splatter onto his cheekbone before rolling down the rest of his cheek and off his chin, there was cum dripping from the corner of his mouth and splashed across his left cheek, his hair was sticking up in places from where I grabbed it and his lips where plump and glistening from the blow job… he looked like sex, hot, hard and heavy sex, there was really no other way to describe it!

And then when I though it couldn't get any better Michael smiled at me and whispered, "Good morning Lucifer, Happy Valentine's day, are you ready to see what Adam and Sam have made for breakfast?" before he got up off the bed, Cum and all and started walking down the hall way. I got up quickly, pulling on some slacks and a t-shirt before hurrying down the hall just in time to see Michael pass Adam and Sam in the kitchen, there gaze mesmerised by the thin line of cum dripping from his chin onto his bare chest before flicking back to me in the doorway.

"If you are ever so lucky, get Michael to give you a morning blow job. They are the best!" Laughed happily, "Don't you know it baby!" was what was yelled back at me before I sat down at the table. They day went wonderfully, full of smiles and sweet things and Adam's AMAZING cooking! And then it came later in the day the time to give each other our presents, Sam went first producing three homemade and very lovely jacket's (We've learnt from experience it gets very cold here in whatever season the cage deems to be winter.)

Adam next, he produced three bags of specialised sweets, Coconut ice for Sam, Chocolate éclairs for Michael and Mint slice for me. (Personal favourite!) Michael's turn next he gave a book of ancient angelic lore from his private collection to Sam and some angelic writing chalk (The stuff we learned to write enochian with, it's very pretty and it works off the users emotions to create a picture.) To Adam. Both the humans loved there presents from Michael and while they were going over them quickly Michael leaned over to me and whispered, "My present for you is in the bedroom, you'll have to be patient baby."

"Alright, my turn. Here." I smiled leaning over to the human's Anti-…. Well everything charm in either hand. "They're well anti-'everything I know of' charms, stop's possession, wards of big bads aaanndd prevents you from becoming vessels, though that they'd come in handy for ya." I smiled as Sam's eyes lit up with delight as he quite literally threw himself over the table to hug me… well more like tackle me to the floor with his hulking frame! Adam soon followed.

"Alright I get it, I'm awesome!" I laughed pulling them close before they let me up off the floor, "And for you Michael, a little bit of me for you." I smirked handing him the small vial of my grace attached to the necklace. His face practically beamed! And he whispered, "Thank you, I'll never lose it, ever." Which made me smile and think, Mission accomplished!

After the dishes were done and everyone said there good nights Michael took me by the hand into the bedroom. "My gift to you Lucifer is this." Michael smiled gesturing to the DVD player and TV sitting on the table at the end of the bed. We lay down together before Michael turned it on.

First thing I saw was Michael on screen, _"Hello Lucifer, bet your sitting there all confused wondering what's going on. Let me give you a hint, remember when you said you could sell my ass for porn? Well this is your own private show just for you Lucifer just for whenever you feel like getting off." _ On screen Michael purred, slipping his hands all over his clothes.

"_These are your clothes Lucifer, next time you wear them all you're going to be able to think about is me fucking myself in them. Sounds like fun? Maybe I should get started" _I watched him slip his hands under the waist band of his the slacks and at the same time could feel Michael do the same thing to me.

"_Getting horney yet Little brother?" _the voice on screen questions as it slid the slacks down to his ankles as my Michael did the same to me both mine and the on screen's Michael's cocks already straining against our boxers. _"Don't you just want to fuck me brother?" _the voice whispered and I growled, "Oh fuck yes Michael." Already moving my head back as Michael bit and sucked along my neck. _"Don't you just want to shove that big cock into my ass?"_ on screen Michael growled gripping his own cock as he began pumping. "Yes." I panted as Michael's hand was moving along my cock as he was pulling his clothes off with his other hand.

"_How do you want me Lucifer? Tied up and begging for you to touch me? Collared? On my knees? Go on tell me? I want it, I want you to fuck me Lucifer, I always want you to fuck me." _On screen Michael purred as his pace quickened breath hitching and keening as his hips began to arch in time.

"_Fuck Lucifer shall I tell you what I want, I want you to bend me over and make me your bitch, I love it when you dominate me, I love following your orders Lucifer, I love sucking your cock it's so big and tasty, I love it even more when it's inside of me filling me up, i-i…" _The voice cut itself off as a stray groan over whelmed it and he began pumping faster.

"_Lucifer please, cum for me, cum, think about cumming on my face how it drips from my eye lashes on to my cheeks, think about licking it off and making me eat it, think about me choking on your c-Oh fuck yes!" the screen moaned loudly as Michael came all over his fist and the inside of my slacks. _

"How did you get to be so fucking hot Michael?" I growled as Michael leaned over me as the screen started up again this time with a big dildo prodding against his ass. "I learnt from the best Little Brother." My Michael growled moving his dry fingers to my ass just stoking along my hole getting the nerves there all excited.

"I love your ass Lucifer, it's so fucking tight! So perfect around my cock!" Michael purred leaning over into the night stand to grab one of the always on hand bottles of lube as he flipped the cap and lubed up his fingers, setting to work stretching the sensitive muscles. I glance from my Michael to screen Michael and suddenly my eyes were glued to the screen as he threw himself down on the dildo as he fucked himself on it and before I knew what was going on Michael was sliding into my ass.

"Getting distracted Lucifer?" Michael asked as the on screen voice cried out _"Watch me Master; Watch your dirty little slut fuck himself on your cock!" _ I moaned breathlessly in agreement to my Michael, "Should I turn it off then?" Michael smirked inching his hand towards the remote. "Michael, no. fuck me, just fuck me Michael" I panted brining my legs around Michael's waist, pulling him down to slot his hips against my ass. "I want you Michael; want you to fuck my ass Big brother. Make me your bitch for a change." I moaned against his neck, tangling my fingers in his dark hair.

"But Lucifer, you've always been my little bitch, right from the start. Remember when we first laid together, how I had you underneath me? How you were begging for your Brother to fuck you, to order you not to touch yourself. Cause I remember, oh I remember very well my little bitch!" Michael growled brining my straining cock into his grasp to begin slowly stroking it to the opposite time of his thrusts.

"I remember Michael, you were so beautiful, so strong, Oh ah, please Michael make me cum! Please!" I cried out as Michael changed his angle half way through the sentence thrusting right into my prostate! "Michael, oh fucking hell Michael I- I'm not gonna… I'm gonna cum Michael!" I groaned loudly fucking myself in Michael's light grasp and his cock to the point where I was spilling out over his chest. At that very moment I came I could feel Michael seize up and cum inside my ass before slowly slipping out and curling up behind me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lucifer." Michael panted throwing his arms and wings around me. "Happy Valentine's Day to you Michael. Thank you for the absolutely amazing gift." I smiled sliding my wings into his and curling my fingers against his as Michael grinned, pressing our foreheads together and allowing the both of us to drift straight off into this wonderfully satisfied sleep!

* * *

><p>So there we go! Happy Valentine's Day folks! Hope you've had a lovely day and even if you didn't, hope you know that I love all my reviewers' lots and lots! And I made you Valentine's porn for you : D<p>

So yep! You this is fresh off the word document! I am a completely clean page soooo throw your prompts and requests at me! (And your bodies! XD) I will always try to encorperate them into the story : ) (And they really help think of ideas!)

So LOVE YOU MY FELLOW SMUTTERS! (Love your reviews as well! And all the lovely Alerts I get, There like Candy to a baby Gabriel!)


	8. Chapter 8

So uh yeah! Hey I'm back I have internet signal again! (THANK GOD!) Sorry for the late update I've had so much crap from last year of high school and everything to deal with, not to mention work!

So yep I think this chapter started out as trying to fill one of the prompts and then I had a little too much to drink and then well if you've read my _Supernaturalish Interviews_ you know how mad I can be… and yeah porn humour and sweetness don't ask me how I can pull that off but I think I managed it.

SO ENJOY~ : D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight – Who said it was too much?<strong>

"Lucifer can I ask you a favour?" Adam asked walking into my workshop as I was carving a door for my and Michael's bedroom (We kinda broke ours the other night… TOTALLY MICHAEL'S FAULT! He was the one that wanted to get fucked against it!) "Sure thing Adam, what's on your mind? Speak to the Devil. The Devil can help. This contract is binding." I laughed; obviously the wine Michael brought round earlier was stronger than I thought!

"Are you ok?" Adam asked warily taking a cautious step backwards. "I-I'm Buzzy yeah buzzy is an accurate term to describe me right now!" I giggled (**A manly giggle**!) "Right. How much have you had to drink?" Adam asked sitting on the bench top, I squinted trying to remember the exact amount I drank, "About 5 bottles of whatever Michael brought me, it was nice… but not as nice as you Adam, you and your Twink looks you're fucking gorgeous!" I purred moving to corner Adam against the bench and a wall.

"Lucifer you're drunk and I've got a favour to ask of you." Adam said firmly, putting his hand on my jaw so that he was sure he had my attention, which to be honest was being torn between Adam and the raging hard on in my pants. "It's Sam's birthday next week and I want to give him the best orgy ever, he's got a giant kink for being dominated… Think you and Michael can handle that?" Adam challenged leaning forward.

"Anything, can I fuck you now?" I moaned nuzzling into Adams neck and pulling his legs apart and rubbing his tight hole through his jeans. "Oh fuck yes Lucifer." Adam moaned and I snapped my fingers not wanting to bother with the trouble of taking off clothes or stretching him open. I wanted him; I wanted to be inside him now, want that tight ass around my cock.

I was just about to finally enter that sweet ass of his when…. In my uh drunken state… fell... off… the table? "Are you alright?" Adam asked leaning up. I sat up on the floor and went to grab the side of the bench to haul myself back up when I realised that there was something sticking out of my hand….. "Hey, hey Adam. Look, I'm Jesus!" I laughed showing him nine inch nail sicking out of my hand.

"HOLY CRAP LUCIFER! Michael get in here now!" Adam yelled while retrieving his clothes. "Nu-uh I don't want Michael's ass right now I want Adam's ass right now, I can have Michael's ass later." I nodded surely before getting up and heading for the front door, walking straight passed Michael. And with a slap to his ass I can now properly say I've nailed his ass!

"OW Lucifer! Why have you got a nail in your hand?" Michael shouted healing his ass. "Because I'm Jesus bitch!" I replied before taking off and flying around the empty cage. "Lucifer get down here, you're going to hurt yourself!" Michael yelled taking to the sky to bring me back down.

"I'M MORE THAN A BIRD! MORE THAN A PLANE! I'M AUHHHHHHH BIRDPLANE! A BIRDPLANE! A MOTHERFUCKING BIRDPLANE!" I yelled into the sky as I began hurtling from the top of the cage to the floor only to be intercepted by Michael. "Stay down you drunken idiot!" He growled pinning me to the floor much to my squirming.

"Michael you assbutt! I was gonna do a loop de loop!" I complained waving my arms around to show him how it's done. "Lucifer stay still, let me get that nail out of your- Aha! Got it! Wah!" Michael made some strange noises as he yanked the nail out of my hand only for me to get up and start running again yelling, "Michael can't catch me! Michael can't catch me!"

"COME HERE YOU BRAT!" Michael yelled with all the power and strength the mighty general of heaven possessed before he started chasing me back into the house. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH MICHAEL'S GONNA GET ME!" I yelled as I ran passed Sam and Adam, oh hey look we have an upstairs!

"LUCIFER! STOP. FUCKING. RUNNING!" Michael yelled now using his wings to close the distance between us… oh shit, it's a dead end. "Got you now fucker." Michael growled. We stopped both at opposite ends of this corridor. No rooms to duck into. No windows to jump out of. Nowhere left to run but forwards. Michael stared at me and I stared at him before the most brilliant idea popped into my head.

I started running… and screaming, Straight towards Michael! You could sort of see the thought process on Michael's face. Confusion. Shock. Fear. Self-preservation as I came towards him at full speed screaming. "!" Michael dropped flat to the floor letting me jump over him and run down the stairs.

Need to hide, need to hide! Sam! "Sam hide me Michael's after me!" I panted climbing up the moose's tall frame. "Sam! Grab him!" Michael called out as he ran into the room and Sam poked me in the side, in such a spot that made me curl over into the couch. "Thank you Sam." Michael sighed before grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me into the bedroom…. Much to my complaining…. Which was mostly me screaming. "DON'T HE'S GOING TO HURT ME! AHHHH I'LL BE GOOD, I'LL BE GOOD!"

"Get on the bed Lucifer." Michael growled as he sealed the hole in the empty doorframe so as to none of us could escape. "I'll be good, I promise Mikey!" I moaned trying to avoid his flaying my ass. "You've been a naughty archangel Lucifer. I think you need to be punished." Michael growled and with a snap, unclothed us both. (Even though I was only wearing my jeans.)

"I'm sorry Mikey." I whimpered as he brought my hands above my head and tied them to the bed frame. "No you're not, not yet." He growled in a way that just filled my cock. "You're going to do everything I say little brother, do you understand me?" I just nodded and let Michael hook me up to a chain on the ceiling.

"Now what are we going to use first? Whip? Or uh E-stim again?" Michael smirked going through the toy draws. "How about both!" he smiled before hooking me up and turning the E-Stim on. Michael stood there, whip in hand while I looked forwards silently, by this time my head was spinning from the alcohol and stimulation before Michael brought the whip down hard across my ass, over and over and over again!

I hissed in pain that was only minimally diminished by the alcohol, "Michael." I panted as he continued his onslaught. "_Did I say you could speak?_" he growled so powerfully I wouldn't be ashamed to say if my cock just spurted a little extra pre-cum. With a snap of his fingers the chains were gone, "Bend over, Ass up." Michael ordered, roughly pushing me towards the bed while holding me by the back of my head.

"Michael please." I whimpered as he turned the stimulation up again, he had been doing it every couple of minutes or so. "What did I say about speaking?" he snapped before biting into my ass cheek. "Only when you say I can." I moaned lifting my ass higher as Michael used that gorgeous mouth of his to open me up. With his spare hand he turned the dial up to maximum while sticking his tongue into my ass so he could lick and prod at the spazzing muscles.

"Speak brother." Michael ordered sliding his tongue through that sensitive ring of muscle. "Tell me what you want Lucifer." He prompted again biting my ass. "Michael, oh yes Michael I want you. Fuck me Michael fuck me. Punish me for being such a disobedient whore!" I yelled pushing my ass up in an attempted to get Michael to fuck me and to dull the electrical thrumming on my cock.

"Such a good little whore Lucifer. Go on beg some more." Michael laughed above me while jacking me off. "Why don't you cum for me Lucifer huh? Just cum all over my hand." Michael ordered rubbing his hard cock between my cheeks. "Michael please, Michael! Oh p-please! Fuck me, make me your bitch Michael." I practically screamed making Michael chuckle before thrusting inside of me hard.

As he thrust in, rubbing straight over my prostate Michael gripped tightly over my cock forcing the electric sensation to triple and thrum straight throughout my body. I came…. Hard all over the bed sheets. "Oh look you made a mess Lucifer." Michael taunted while continuing to fuck me.

Michael was being rough, well rougher than usual and the level of arousal I am at right now, I would have never thought would be possible if I wasn't experiencing it right now! The sharp pangs and thrums of the Electrics, Michael's cock pumping in and out of my ass ruthlessly dragging over my prostate, Michael's hands as the roughly pulled and fingered my wings… no wonder I was getting hard again!

"Fuck you're such a little whore Lucifer, so needy for your big brothers cock! Aren't you Lucifer? Just my whore of a brother?" Michael growled, pulling my hair making me arch my back up against him, forcing me into another angle, a deeper angle. At this point I was too far gone to respond with coherent words so I was left to moans and whimpers to try and appease Michael's lust.

"Your ass is so tight Lucifer! So fucking tight, just gonna cum in it, fill it up so much Lucifer! Make you my bitch!" Michael was snarling and babbling now while his thrusts lost rhythm and his hands clawed down my chest leaving bruises and angry red lines in their wake. "Mike please. Please." I begged having no idea what I was begging for. Release? More punishment? Michael's cum in my ass?

"Ah! Lucifer!" Michael keened slumping against my back burying himself to the hilt as that hot angelic cum spilled inside me, leaving me impossibly hard and on the brink of tears. It hurt, it hurt so much! "M-Michael." Was all I could get out before my throat seized up and the tears fell.

"Lucifer you're amazi- Lucifer? Oh no. Did I hurt you Lucifer? Please i-i-" Michael realized as he pulled out as softly as possible before turning me over gently. "Please Michael." I whimpered to overwhelmed with sensitivity to give a damn about how needy I sound. "It's okay, it's ok Lucifer. Michael's here, I've got you." Michael hushed me kissing my tears away before taking my cock into his hand and steadily pumping it to completion allowing me to cum once again over his hand.

"I'm sorry for being so rough Lucifer, I really am. I-I don't know what came over me." Michael whispered into my skin, going over every inch of me to make sure he didn't hurt me. "It's ok, it was kinda sobering… I was sooo out of it. Sorry" I told him as he made his way back up my chest and gently tangling his wings with mine.

"Are you sure you're ok Lucifer?" Michael asked worriedly as he nuzzled into my neck with his nose. "I'm okay Michael….. But if you really want to make it up to me…. You can get Adam to make breakfast tomorrow." I smiled shifting close to my brother with a content smile as Michael laughed kissing me gently and moving his wings further into my own sending a pleasant burst of comfort and humour through me.

"Anything for you Lucifer. I love you." Michael smiled touching his nose to mine. "I love you to Michael." I smiled as well before it turned into a smirk. "Well at least we've got one thing from this whole event." I began and Michael looked at me curiously. "And what's that?" he asked leaning back a little bit. "Well I can now properly say I've nailed your ass!"

Michael's eyes lit up with humour before he began laughing, which in turn made me laugh which continued until we fell into a slumber against one another. And I can honestly say to you now, that there is nowhere on Heaven, Earth or Hell, I'd rather spend the rest of my days, than right here, right now.

* * *

><p>So yep! Hope you enjoyed it! And send me more prompts I LOVE THEM! They're brilliant and awesome!<p>

And oh! If I don't update like for more than two week feel free to send me RAWR e-mails telling me to get off my lazy backside and give you more porn!

Haha! Ok Have fun my fellow smutters!


End file.
